Open My Eyes: Rise Of Hellfire
by XxScorpio-MoonxX
Summary: SEQUEL TO OPEN MY EYES 3 years after Marik's death, a certain women comes back to Tokyo in vengence against those who killed her kin. There's only one problem- she didn't come alone. Thrown into another war, the Chains struggle for their own survival agai
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, just my characters, minus Kaiya and Saoko which belong to DeceptiveInnocence with her permission. Although in one of her author notes she said that no-one may use her, she allowed and exception for me because I was her best friend and she knows that I won't sabotage her signature character. Just thought I'd clear that up so I didn't get reported!

A/N: WELL, YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORESS IS BACK! # cricket chirp# #Nervous sweatdrop# Anyways, yes, the much anticipated sequel to Open My Eyes is here! NOOOOOOOOO, uh, I mean YAY lol. I didn't plan on having this done so soon but DeceptiveInnocence wouldn't stop fucking nagging me so I finally gave in and wrote it to shut her up. Anyways, not much else to say except welcome back and I hope you enjoy this as much as I will! Ok then, shout-outs!

GothPoetofDarkness15: # eyes shot gun # um... that thing's making me nervous, lol. Anyways, glad to see you liked the last chapter so much, and I hope that you like this sotry just as much! Good to see ya again! #hugz#

surfergurl16: Ok, Ok, the sequel's here! Sessssh, you are one demanding reader, lol. And yes, seto's already insane, but he'll be more insane, lol. Speaking of insanity...your gonna love some of my new characters if ya like insanity, lol. Anyways, hope you like this chapter gurl!

WolfOfShadow: Evil and twisted? #laugh # hun, you don't know the half of it, lol. But that's why you like my fics...doesn't that make you twisited too? Meh, anyways, enjoy this fic!

Open My Eyes: Rise Of HellFire

Prologue

2 Years Later

She said nothing as she waited in the shadows of the room, her keen hearing locked towards the door, eagerly awaiting the progress report.

She knew he was on his way up there, her hearing had caught the sound of the footsteps some five minutes ago. Not long after that the door opened and then closed again. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"What's the report Exlim." She demanded, and although her voice was usually quite, it had more authority and control then most people did when screaming. She seemed to have that gift of making people obey her without any effort at all.

The man, Exlim as she had called him, a tall man of about 24 with wolfish green eyes and spiky orange and yellow hair, shook his head, the moonlight illuminating his rather handsome - or what would have been handsome if not for the coldness that seemed to have permanently settled itself on it - face.

"Failure." He answered. "He died fifteen minutes after the injection." The women turned to face him, the moon lighting half her face. Her features were small, like the rest of her body, and she would have been quite beautiful if her sadistic and icy demeanor hadn't made it invisible.

"Did you notice any changes?"

"Yes." Exlim replied. "More muscle and his eye color changed a bit, but other then that, nothing." He slammed his hand down on the wood out of frustration. "Fuck, why does it work on me, but not on them!"

"I've been asking myself the same question." She answered. "And I've figured that it has to be your blood type, AB, which is extremely rare. But enough of this, I have bigger fish to fry."

"Are you sure you know what your doing? Fuck, you know that they won't be no fucking wussys, they killed your cousin after all." He said, the moonlight flashing of his tongue ring as he spoke.

She turned and narrowed her eyes at him, eyes that, like her face, could have been beautiful if not for the impression that they gave, reminding some of dark hollow tunnels that lead into the abyss but still, intelligence far beyond her 22 years lingered in their glacial depths.

"You know better then to question me Exlim." She seethed, her voice deadly and low. "And I sure as fuck don't need reminders about my family from the likes of you." With that she passed him, knocking her shoulder deliberately into his as she did so.

"You better plan this out well." He retorted somewhat heatedly, his growing annoyance for the small women mounting. "You don't want to end up like Marik." And with that he turned and left the room, leaving the women to herself.

She moved slowly and sat at her computer and began typing, mapping out the clubs in Tokyo before she leaned back against the black leather chair.

'Good luck Yami.' She thought coldly, eyeing her computer. 'Your going to need it. Three days and Saoko Raiya steps out from the shadows.'

A/N:

Not very long I know, but I hope you like it anyway! This fic moves along a lot quicker then the first and it has a lot more action. I know you're all probably wondering 'what the hell is she doing?' but you'll find out later. Also, I will be introducing a lot of new characters in this fic, as well Amaya's baby! So cute!

And yes, Yami and company have got problems ahead of them, but you just don't know how many! evil laugh

Anyways, ya know the drill, review, review, review! And I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon!


	2. News Reports And Parenting

Disclaimer: Geez……… second chapter and I already hate these things…….. ok here it goes, I don't own YGO, just my characters minus Saoko Raiya and Kaiya who belongs solely to DeceptiveInnocence, who I have used with her permission.

A.N: Well, here I am again with the first chapter! I hope ya'll like it and are going to like this fic as much I am! Anyways, enough babbling, on with the shout-outs!

Bianca: Well of course I'm going to update! You'll never have to worry about me giving this fic up. After this there's going to another fic, making the whole thing a trilogy. This is going to be pretty long though so I don't how soon I'm going to get it done...hopefully by the start of the next school year!

GothPoetofDarkness15: # looks at cute face # AWWWWWWWWW! Here's teh update! Anyways, glad to see you again in the sequel. I guarentee you, it's going to be better then the orignal, don't you worry!

WolfOfShadow: Update is here! You've read deceptive-ionncence's fic? Isn't it great! Ok, I'm giving you a homework assignment - get other people to read it! It hasn't been very sucessful and she's sorta loosing inspiration for it...YIKES! Anyways, hope you like the chapter!

Lucifer001: COOL NAME! Anyways, know, Saoko isn't Marik's sister - she's his cousin. Her last name in Raiya, not Ishtar. Surprising, she wasn't to fond of him, but he was still her family and that's why she wants teh Chains dead...Anyways, great to see ya and I hope you like this chapter too!

Duelchick901: Wow...that's a lot of reading! You don't have to put yourself through that, lol. Anyways, here's the sequel that I promise you will be better then the original...as I said before, the original sucked, lol! Anyways, enjoy the chappie!  
Ok then, with all that said, Gothic-Dragon-Charsi studios are proud to present...

Open My Eyes: Rise Of HellFire

Chapter One

News Report's and Parenting

The morning dawned bright, the sunlight streaming through the curtains of the house as the birds chirped happily from outside, and it seemed that everyone was enjoying the morning - well, almost everyone.

"WILL YOU SHUT THAT KID UP!" The small girl yelled, her green eyes blazing with annoyance as she glared at the small, crying, 2-year-old baby in the now 20-year-old Amaya's arms.

"Well, fuck I can't help it is he hasn't had breakfast yet!" Amaya retorted, setting Kasaku down in his high chair in the kitchen and reaching for the box of Cheerios, putting some in a bowl and placing in front of her son who instantly stopped crying and shoved his fist into the bowl.

"Thank God." Demi breathed, brushing her drastically shortened hair out of her face. Her once waist-long braided hair was now cut in a shaggy style, and hovering just above her shoulders. "I thought he'd never shut up. Amaya, how can you stand that CONSTANT crying?"

"Easy." Amaya replied with a smile. "I'm his mom."

"Is everything ok in here?" Yami asked, poking his head into the kitchen. He mentally noted that it looked like a typical morning in the Moto house - complete pandemonium.

"Fine." Amaya replied. "He was just hungry." Her husband nodded, coming into the kitchen and placing a soft kiss on his wife's lips before kissing Kasaku on the forehead.

"There's something on the news that you two might want to see." The two women nodded and headed into the other room, Amaya making sure that her son was still in her sight.

"Another man was found dead this morning in one of the alleys of Tokyo city. Officials say that there is no evidence of any weapons used in his murder, but an unknown substance was found in his body, making it the 11th male killing of this kind in the last two months.

Police believe this may be gang-related murders even though there hasn't been gang activity in Tokyo for the last three years……"

"Looks like it's another one of those killings." Amaya said, stating the obvious before turning to Demi and Yami. "Do you think it's gang-related?"

"Not sure." He replied. "But I have to say, I've never seen killings like this before."

"Me neither." Demi replied. "Makes you wonder what the hell is going on." A crash from the kitchen caught Amaya's attention and she turned to see that Kasaku had knocked his bowl off the high chair and Cheerios were now shattered all over the floor.

"Opps." He said making cutely making Amaya forgive him before she even had time to get cross with him.

"It's alright sweetie." She replied with a sigh as she began picking up after him. "Just try not to make such a mess next time."

"Still hungwy." He whined and Amaya sighed again and got more Cheerios for him before returning to the mess.

"Ha, sucker." Demi laughed. "This is why I'm NEVER having kids."

"Auntie Demi!" The little boy giggled, reaching for the black and lime haired girl. Demi laughed and picked him up, talking to him softly and making him giggle even more when she swung him gently. The house phone rang and Yami got to it first before handing to Amaya.

"It's your mom." Amaya nodded and picked up the other extension.

"Hey mom." She answered, throwing the last of the spilled breakfast in the garbage. "Yes I'm fine, yes he's fine too. Mom, can you watch Kasaku tonight?"

"Why." Her mother's suspicious tone came from the other line.

"No reason." Amaya answered in a totally unconvincing tone.

"Amaya……"

"Alright, fine dammit." Amaya replied.

"Language Amaya."

"My age mother. Alright, me and a few friends are going street racing tonight and I need someone to watch him." She heard her mother sigh on the other line.

"You know I hate you doing that."

"That's why I don't tell you that I'm doing it unless I have to."

"Fine." Her mother answered with a sigh. "Bring him over, before you go."

"Thanks, mom, I love you!" Amaya replied cheerily.

"Ya ya." She replied. "See you later."

"Ok mom." Amaya replied before hanging up and placing the phone back on the charger.

"So, by your ass kissing tone it looks like your free tonight for me to kick your ass in that race." Demi replied, as the little boy's hand reached up and yanked on her hair. "Ow!"

"Well, you've got half of that assumption right." Amaya answered laughing. "I'm free tonight, but your not going to kick my ass."

"We'll see about that." The smaller girl replied menacingly.

"Whatever, when does Seto got off from work?" At this Demi rolled her eyes.

"God knows." She answered. "Wherever they let him off the ball and chain, but I'm going to call him and find out." She reached for the phone as Amaya held one finger up.

"I wouldn't Demi, you know how he hates you calling him at work…….."

"Then maybe his corporate ass should actually pay attention to his flesh and blood for once, then maybe I wouldn't have to call him." Demi remarked as she dialed the extension number to Seto's office, Amaya shaking her head hopelessly.

"He's not going to like this."

"Well too damn bad." She answered as the phone rang, and rang, and rang…….

"What the hell do you want Demi!" He growled into the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, a little surprised.

"Your the only one that let's the goddamn phone ring until I'm about to smash it." He replied, sounding not too pleased.

"Well I love you too jackass." She retorted.

"Get to the point, I'm wasting company time." Demi made a sarcastic face at Amaya before setting her attention back to the phone.

"What time do you get off work tonight?"

"When I damn well feel like it." He answered swiftly. "Why?"

"Were racing tonight, so be here by 9 and prepare to lose jackass." She brought the phone from her ear and hung up, handing to phone to a very amused looking Amaya. She could never understand hoe two people who loved each other, could possibly argue as much as they did and stay together.

"I'm never going to understand you people." She replied, shaking her head and taking Kasaku into her arms when he reached for her. She brushed her nose against his tiny one and smiled when he giggled, his face lighting up happily, and mentally wondered if she had been this cute as a baby.

Saoko.

She watched as the sun sank over the horizon (A/N: Major time warp, I know, but hey, I didn't want to bore you any further, lol) and turned back to Exlim, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

In the light of day, the slightly pointed ears, one of them barring a large stud, and noticeable only if you were deliberately looking for the slight tip, were evident, along with the longer-then-normal hard-looking nails on his hands.

"So what did you call me for here, boss." He asked, a slight sneer to the word 'boss' that didn't slip past the women's keen hearing. Again, in the light of day when he opened his mouth to talk, you could notice the small canine's, sharper then a normal humans.

"Watch yourself Exlim." She bit out sharply. "Unless you want to die." He rolled his eyes behind her back and uncrossed his arms. He was getting sick of her authority and control, and fast.

"Why did you bring me up here?" He asked again, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"I need you to go that street race that's supposed to be going on tonight." She answered, her back still to him. "If I know Moto and his wife, and I do, I've been tracking them for three years, they should be their along with the surviving Chains."

"Your point?" Exlim replied. "I don't see how that concerns us unless you decide to launch this a full two days earlier then intended."

"Don;t be a fucking baka." Saoko bit out harshly. "I just need you to eavesdrop on them, find out when their going to be in the clubs. Act like your their friend for all I care, just find out." She turned away from him in a dismissive manner, and he left without another word as he headed towards the garage.

Pressing his code in, the door lifted revealing his car.

All black with an sleek body, an orange and yellow flame that made the shape of a wolf on either side, and complete with orange underlights.

"Looks like your going for a spin." He said, smirking as he slid through the drivers side window and into the seat, revving the engine before backing up and hitting the streets of Tokyo.

A/N:

Well, there's the first chapter. Ok, I know it could have been longer, but I'm just setting things up right now, but don't worry, they'll be car chases, and bullets flying, and buildings going boom, and all that good shit in no time at all, I'm hoping around chapter four or so before things really get rolling, and then I get to set all my evilness in motion # evil laugh # Oh, and keep the news report at the back of your mind, it means something big, you'll see what I mean later on! Anyways, until then PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Race, Baby, Race

Disclaimer: Ok, ok, I don't own YGO, Saoko Raiya and Kaiya, who I'm borrowing from DeceptiveInnocence with her permission, or the lyrics to 'across the nation' by Union Underground (It's the opening theme for WWE Raw by the way. Edge is so hot……. # Starry eyes #)

A/N: Well, hello, hello! I'm back again with the second chapter of this fic! This chapter is mainly going to be a fun chapter, but Exlim is going to be there…….. so ya. I actually like Exlim, he's one of my favorite characters, despite him being well………. kinda evil, but he won't always be like that. # Covers mouth # Shit, should've have said that. Well, there you go people, you just got a spoiler. Heehee, anyway, enough babbling, time for shout-outs:

surfergurl16: Hey, don't beat yourself up, everyone forgets sometimes! Yes, Demi and Seto, still as dysfuncionally in love as ever, lmao. Don't you just love them? Their sooooooo much fun to write! Anyways, hope you like the chapter!

GothPoetofDarkness15: Lmao! Anyways, Saoko and Exlim...you'll find out about what their relationship is like soon...very soon. Until then, here's this chapter!

Duelchick901: Again, this soon enough?

WolfOfShadow: Thanks a ton for gettting people her fics. She's really underappreicated and it pisses me off, lol. Yes, baby is cute, but then again, all babies are cute! And yes Amaya has gotten maternal since Kasaku was born... but she's still a tough bitch when she needs to be! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Ok then...here we go

Open My Eyes: Rise Of HellFire

Chapter 2

Race, Baby, Race

9:00 rolled around, and Demi's green eyes were fixated on the door, willing it to open and reveal Seto.

9:05…….

'Where the hell is he?'

9:10………

Her eye began to twitch angrily. 'He'll be here…..'

9:15………….

"ALRIGHT WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT JACKASS!" The sudden outburst caused both Yami and Amaya to jump and look over at Demi who had burst into anime flames and stood flaring in the living room.

"Demi……. chill." Amaya sighed. "It's a good time I dropped Kasaku off early or he'd be crying right now." The waist-length raven haired girl was decked out in a pair of black leather pants with studs around the waist, and a red strapless top that hugged her stomach, complete with hoop earrings and a little make up around her sapphire blue eyes.

Just then the door opened, revealing an extremely disgruntled looking Seto Kaiba.

"Seto dear." Demi chided, stepping up to him with a sweet smile on her face until her nose was inches away from his, at this point her face turned angry. "WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG!" His hair blew back anime style and he rolled his eyes and he dropped his suitcase onto the ground.

"I do have to drive you know." He muttered, walking past her and up the stairs, Demi following him, fuming angrily.

"Well, you could make an effort to be on time you know, were probably going to be late now, thanks to your corporate ass!" Seto rolled his blue eyes as he shrugged his coat off, and removing his top before rummaging in the closet for a new shirt.

"Since when did being on time matter to you?" He asked sarcastically, slipping on a black muscle top.

"Since racing." She replied quickly.

"Look, I'll make it up to you." He said, pressing her up against the wall with his body, his voice low and rough, sending shivers down Demi's spine.

"You better." She muttered, before his mouth claimed hers in a heated a kiss that sent tingles through her legs. "I love you." She mumbled in-between kisses.

"Mmmu." He mumbled back.

"Say it." The small girl demanded, glaring at her boyfriend heavily. He rolled his eyes and sighed before heading towards the door, but the persistent girl grabbed the back of his shirt. "Say it."

"Why should I?"

"Just stop being a bastard and say it, or I'm not letting go of this shirt."

"You'll be late." He answered with a smirk, but Demi didn't budge. Seeing that she wasn't going to move, he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I fucking love you." Demi smiled, letting go of his shirt and leaning up to kiss him.

"Thank you precious." She cooed in a gloating way.

"Your welcome cupcake." He answered back, sneering the last word sarcastically.

"HEY, STOP FUCKING AND GET YOUR GODDAMN ASSES DOWN HERE!" Amaya's voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs, making roll her eyes and groan.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING PANTIES ON, I'M COMING!" Demi yelled back before giving Seto a quick peck and hopping onto the banister, and sliding down, jumping off and landing onto the ground.

"Bout time." Amaya muttered, leaning against her husband as Seto reached the first floor. "Maybe now we can actually get to the race."

"So I can kick your ass." Demi retorted.

"Keep dreaming, half pint." The smaller girl growled before heading towards the door.

"We'll see."

"Well." Yami said, checking his watch. "The race is starting in a little less then ten minutes, so we should get moving."

"NANI?" The two women yelled at the same time before all that was seen in the room were twin anime smoke trails. Seto rolled his eyes and followed then, Yami in toe.

Amaya.

"Shit, shit, shit." She chanted as she threw open the garage doors, revealing the four racing cars.

Demi's was black with lime designs going down both sides, Amaya's was black with a red panther going down both sides, Yami's black car supported the design of a Dark Magician, and Seto's was black with a Blue Eyes White Dragon. All of the cars had matching underlights to their design color. (A/N: Srry people, couldn't resist the card thing, lol.)

Without hesitation Amaya slide through the window and into the drivers seat, firing the engine. The automobile roared to life at the same time as Demi's and the two turned on the communicator that had been installed into all the gang's cars.

"Ready?"

"You know it." Demi replied excitedly. She loved racing till the end of the world and there was nothing humanly possible that was going to stop her.

"1……." Amaya began.

"2……." Demi replied

"3……"

"GO!" They both yelled and floored it backwards before turning and hitting the streets. It looked like the races were going start a little early…….. again, and of course, both girls had forgotten the men……. But not for long.

Seto's car flew around the corner, gaining on the girls, Yami neck and neck with him.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Demi shouted into the speaker. "This is a girls only race!"

"Well, then I guess Seto's right where he belongs." Amaya replied, dodging in and out of traffic who yelled, honked their horns, and flipped her off. Not that she didn't so the same. Demi laughed at her friends comment.

"I wouldn't get too overconfident." The CEO growled over the line before putting the petal to the metal and flying past both of them, making their mouths open.

"Demi, requesting an alliance to kick the fuckers ass." Amaya said, glaring at the speeding car.

"Request accepted." And with that, the two women spilt and went on either side of the black and blue car, pressing the gas petal as hard as they could without snapping it off. Yami chuckled at their antics, having heard the whole thing in his own car. Still, there was nothing wrong with adding to the competition, now was there?

Saying nothing at all, he pressed down on the gas and came up behind Amaya.

"Oh fuck you!" She cursed at him, seeing that his black and purple car was mere feet away from her own.

"I taught you dear, never take your eyes off your enemy." He replied to his wife who though up a few new, and highly colorful cursed to hurl at him. "Don't worry, were almost there anyway, Demi and Seto should be there any minute." Amaya looked just in time to see them round the last corner and approach the starting line, the crowd jumping out of the way to avoid being run over.

Yami and Amaya reached it mere seconds before they did, but Seto had won the race - unsurprisingly. The door the Demi's car flew open and the small girl began yelling at the much taller male.

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. In her rage, she didn't even notice the four people coming up behind them.

"Glad to see she hasn't changed in the last two weeks." Demi stopped and spun around coming face-to-face with Kaiya, Duke, Mai and Joey.

"Oh fuck you Kaiya."

"Sounds good." Duke answered, making Kaiya punch him. "Ow."

"Hentai." She muttered. Kaiya's overall appearance had changed very little in the last two year except that her once shoulder-length honey-and-crimson hair now hung just above her mid back, but was held in it's ever present gold and red stripped ponytail. Her belly ring still remained on her belly, the soft amber jewel glinting slightly in the light.

"Hey guys!" Amaya said, hopping out of her car and running over to the group. "Sup?"

"My arm hurts." Duke complained.

"It'll hurt more if don't stop bitching." Demi promised.

"Try it-"

"You say shorty, and I swear I will personally make you dickless." At this Duke swallowed and said nothing, making everyone laugh at how clearly afraid he was of the small, fiery, women.

"Well at least someone knows how to shut men up." Mai replied. "Now if only someone would do the same to Joey." At this the blond glared at her.

"Alright people, get ready for the race!" The person who was going to be starting the race yelled. The group broke up and everyone got into their cars.

Kaiya's was black, and supporting the yellow design of lightening, giving her the nickname thunder. Her temper also supported that pet name, with yellow underlights.

Mai's was black, with the Three Harpy Sisters and either side with pink underlights.

Joey's supported , above all things……… a hotdog and a hamburger with ketchup and mustard colored underlights. (A/N: Ok, who can picture Joey driving around in that thing………. # Bursts out laughing # Ok, ok, but you have to admit that it's funny.) Needless to say…… Mai hated the car and usually tried to damage it as much as she could in races.

And lastly, Duke's had the design of two large dice with red fire on the outside of them, with white underlights.

Amaya let out an excited yell and turned her music way up so that it went into everyone else's car too. As the guy began counting down, Demi's voice came over all lines.

"Just you let you all know, were not friends in this, at least I'm not. As long as you're in that car, you're my competition, and I can, and will do whatever it takes to big you bitches down - especially you Seto, you jackass."

"Roger that." Amaya replied, but not before Seto threw his own comment to Demi, which was simply…..

"Prepare to lose."

"3………..GO!" At hearing that word, all 9 cars sped out the starting place, although there was one that they hadn't seen before……

_**Now get the Gods**_

_**The drugs**_

_**From my generation**_

"Who the fuck is that?" Amaya asked, as the new car passed her. "Fuck, whoever the hell it is, this isn't their first time racing."

_**Now take the fall**_

_**The saint**_

_**With no conversation**_

"Stop yakking and drive dipshit." Demi teased as she gained on Amaya, making the young twenty-one year old women growl, slamming on the gas, and going past Demi, heading for Mai.

"Fuck." Demi muttered under her breath before seeing Seto's car that was neck and neck with the orange and black car. (A/N: It's Exlim's if you people don't know by now.) "Seto, you son of a bitch, you're going down."

_**And it's the sex**_

_**The Gods**_

Seto however, didn't notice Demi as she floored it, weaving her way through the opposing cars, he was more concerned with the racer beside him. He was good, that was for damn sure, making it nearly impossible for him to get head seeing as he got in his way every time.

_**The freaks**_

_**The frauds**_

_**The messing with me**_

He didn't notice Demi until she was almost on him, making him curse loudly as he narrowly cut her off.

"Fucking get out of my way jackass!" She shouted, but the only answer she received was Seto's hand coming out the window and giving her, and everyone behind her, the middle finger. Demi rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Exlim's car. "I'll fucking deal with you later."

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Let's get it on**_

"Not before you deal with me bitch!" Kaiya exclaimed, tapping her back bumper with her front bumper.

"Fuck off, blondie." She replied, making Kaiya tap her again.

_**Move to the music**_

_**Play that fucking music**_

_**Move it to the music ya (Let's get it on)**_

"Hey, pick on someone your own size." Amaya commented, tapping the side of Kaiya's car and making a small, but not highly noticeable dent.

"Why does everyone always fucking come after me?" The blond and crimson haired girl yelled, not seeming to notice that she had attacked Demi first. Amaya, though, had a different reason.

"Because blondes are dumbasses." Demi's laugh could be heard over the line, making Kaiya glare at the car.

_**Move to my music**_

_**Play that fucking music**_

_**Live through my music ya**_

'Oh that's it.' She thought crossing, before slamming the petal to the floor.

Exlim.

He smirked and laughed, grinning so that his canines were exposed, as he saw how obviously frustrated Seto was at his maneuvers. Disturbed blared from the speakers, and he barely even noticed when Saoko's head came onto the screen that he had in his car.

_**Now get the Gods**_

_**The drugs**_

_**From my generation**_

"EXLIM!" The women yelled, and immediately he turned the loud music, still smirking as he turned his attention to the screen.

"What?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Saoko demanded her voice taking on a deadly note. "I didn't tell you to come here and have fun, I told you to make sure that their ALL in a club in two days."

_**Now take the fall**_

_**The saint**_

_**With no conversation**_

"Relax." He drawled, leaning back in the seat as he continued to block Seto off. "You'll get what you want." And without waiting for her reply, he shut the screen, effectively ending the conversation.

_**And it's the sex**_

_**The Gods**_

_**The freaks**_

_**The frauds**_

_**The messing with me**_

Saoko glared at the now blank screen and slowly stood up, flipping the top down onto the rest of the laptop.

"You better watch your step Exlim." She muttered. "Or you just might find yourself dead, enhancement or not."

Race.

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Come on**_

_**Let's get it on**_

Amaya cursed as Yami passed her, making her grip the steering wheel harder as she narrowing avoided a turn, and at the same time, narrowly avoiding a person who was walking. It reminded her of the time when she and Demi had been the same car with Demi driving (how she had survived was still a mystery) and Demi had yelled out

"Pedestrian 50 points!" And had proceeded to chase the person.

_**Move to the music**_

_**Play that fucking music**_

_**Move it to the music ya (Let's get it on)**_

_**Move to my music**_

The memory made her laugh as she gained on Joey, hitting the back bumper, and making him drive on the grassy field for a moment, giving her enough time to get ahead of him.

"Hey Demi!" Amaya shouted into the line. "How many points is it for Joey?"

"100, 150 if the car blows up." Demi replied, making her friend laugh. "But you better watch out, it's getting closer to the finish line."

_**Play that fucking music**_

_**Live through my music ya**_

"Damn." She muttered, going after Duke who was a few feet ahead of her.

"Hey, what the hell?" He shouted, making Amaya laugh again.

"Sorry hun, but you're in my way." Pressing on the gas even harder, she tapped the side of Duke's car, knocking him over so she could move it his space. The raven haired girl turned the last corner, to see that three cars were already parked. "Fuck." She pulled up beside Demi who was yelling at Seto for beating her………. again.

"YOU ASSHOLE, I WAS THIS CLOSE TO WINNING! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING GODDAMN RICH BOY PERKS!" Amaya shook her head at Demi. That girl would never learn that you just couldn't win against Seto Kaiba.

"She a friend of yours?" Amaya whirled around to come face-to-face with a tall man with spiky hair, and both a eyebrow ring, and a tongue ring that could be seen when he talked. He was dressed in a loose pair of red and black pants with only an open leather vest on is torso, leaving his chest muscles open for examination, who was leaning against his car, music coming from inside it. There was no other word to describe it, he was…………… sexy.

"Something like that." She answered. "I'm not trying to be a bitch but, who the fuck are you?" He let out a small laugh.

"Exlim." He stated simply, making sure to leave out his last name - Makodo (Ma-cod-o), for obvious reasons - one of them being a big 'SHOOT ME' sign for the Chains.

"Hey, who's he?" Demi demanded, having just now noticed that Exlim was there. "Your that new guy aren't you!"

"Something like that." By this time, everyone else had come to the finish and were talking and whatever. Yami came behind Amaya and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her lean back into him. "Your together?" He asked, forcing the urge to shoot the both of them in the fucking head or rip them apart with his bare hands (something that he had actually done in the past) back down so as not to blow his cover.

"Married." Amaya answered grinning.

"We should hook up sometime." He suggested with mock casualty. "Go for a drink or whatever."

"Alcohol, I'm in!" Demi yelled enthusiastically, instantly accepting the offer of a chance to get drunk. That and the guy was pretty fucking hot. Exlim nodded for turning to Amaya and raising his brow.

"And you?"

"Sure, what the hell." She answered, grinning. "When?"

"Red Hot, two days from now."

"Alright, looks like we'll see ya then."

"Sure and, bring your friends." Without waiting for them to answer he slid back into his car and backed out.

"Damn!" Demi said as soon as she was sure he was gone.

"My thoughts exactly." Amaya answered with a laugh. "Almost makes me wish I was still single."

"Excuse me?" Yami said, playfully glaring at his wife.

"Just kidding."

"I'm not." Demi answered, making sure that Seto wasn't in her hearing range.

"Whatever you horny bitch, let's get out of here."

"Sure." Demi replied, hopping into her car. She didn't need to say bye to Seto, he'd be along in his own sweet time……….. as usual. "Fucking jackass."

But she knew that she only half meant it.

A/N:

Urg, I hate that ending but………. Meh, what can you do? Anyways, the next chapter is going to be al the new gang and what their up too, but the gang'll be back soon enough don't worry! Eeeee, I can't wait for chapter five, when things REALLY get rolling! Your going to love it (or hate it) one of the two! Anyways you know what to do, please review! Ok, that was lame………. O.o


	4. Clues Left Behind

Disclaimer: Fuck, I already hate these things……… I don't own Saoko Raiya or Kaiya, who belong to DeceptiveInnocence, and which I am using with her permission, and I obviously don't own YGO either.

A/N: Well, hi again! Ok, this fic, just a warning, is going to have graphic violence/sex, character death, and drug use, so if any of you have a problem with that………. sorry, but I don't think any of you do if you survived the last fic, lol. Anyways, without further ado, shout-outs:

WolfOfShadow: All you had to do was ask shadow # hands shadow the car she wanted# Have fun!

surfergurl16: I know, I love Demi...she's one of my greatest creations ! She's actually based after my best friend, Deceptive-Innocence... I swear, I'm going to write a book for her: Common Sense For Dummies. Anyways, hope you like the chapter!

Bloody-Skull-Baby: Hello again! Reading another I see... yay! Anyways, I loooove that song, that's why I used it. Heehee, anyways, hope you like this chapter!

GothPoetofDarkness15:I know, I love Joey's car. I was thinking of what I coudl put on his and that popped up and I couldn't stop laughing. I swear, my parents thought I was nuts, lmao.

Ok, with that said…….. I give you chapter three # bows and walks off stage #

Open My Eyes: Rise Of HellFire

Chapter 3

Clues Left Behind

Darkness covered the city, the dark night sending a chilly wind through the air, but that didn't bother the figure standing in the shadows, it's wolfish green eyes reflecting the moonlight.

A gust of wind rippled the cloak that it wore as it waited for the other to come. It's ears twitched slightly as it picked up the footsteps of the approaching person. A few moments later, he rounded the corner and walked towards the figure.

"Do you have it?" The figure asked gruffly, watching with disappoint as the man looked away, afraid. He knew how these people were, and he knew he was lucky if he made it out of this alive. He had contemplated running, but he knew they would have hunted him down anyway.

"You don't have it do you?" The figure said in a singsong voice, making the man tremble.

"Look." He said, trying a last ditch effort to save his life. "I can have it later. Just smooth it over with Saoko for me, just talk to that Exlim guy, he'll make sure she gets what she needs." He added with a wink, clearly showing what he meant.

With a growl the figure's semi-clawed hands reached for the hood, and threw it back, the moonlight illuminating Exlim's scowling face.

"What was that?" He said in a deadly voice, pulling back the hammer of his gun.

"Makodo!" Shouting Exlim's last name in panic, he backed away from the angry man in fear. "Look, I was just clowning, ok! Look, I know your family reputation, and I'll make sure to make this up to you if you would just-"

"Stop your fucking babbling." Exlim barked, making the terrified man fall into silence, as the click of the loaded gun sounded ominously in the night. "Saoko gave you three days." Exlim said, casually lifting the gun and pressing it to the trembling man's head. "Three days are up." The gunshot filled the air as Exlim blasted the guy's brains out, some of the blood spraying onto his face. "Such a waste." He muttered, wiping the blood off his face and licking his hand.

Putting the gun back into his pocket he reached out with gloved hands and began searching the man's clothes. He picked up his wallet, looked in it and smirked, pulling out a wad of bills and counting them.

"10 grand." He mused out loud. "Not bad." Stuffing the money into his pocket he continued in his searching until he found what he was looking for.

He smirked as he held up a bag filled with power. He opened it, put some on his tongue and smirked before turning to the corpse. "And you said you didn't have it. Fucking cocksucker." He added, giving the corpse a kick before walking away, leaving him to rot.

Saoko.

Turned as the door opened, revealing Exlim who threw off his black and red cloak, shaking his hair out before turning to the small women. (A/N: His hair isn't that long by the way, but some of the bangs fall into his eyes)

"So do you-"

"Yes I have it." He answered, flinging the bag of heroin onto the table before she could even get the question out, making her growl in annoyance. He was going to be dead if he didn't watch it. "But I had to kill the guy."

"Good." She answered, scooping the bag up.

"Hey, I want my share." He said, making Saoko turn to face him, her knee-length black hair swishing softly.

"Fine." She answered, pouring some into a smaller package. "But the rest gets sold."

"Fine by me." He said, casually catching the small bag that she threw to him.

"And don't take that shit yet." She added, turning back to him so that half of her face was illuminated. "We have to try our plan again." At this Exlim rolled his eyes.

"It's already failed eleven fucking times, what says this one is gonna work?" He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Who thought that you and I were going to work?" She countered coolly. "And I'm starting to almost wish that yours had failed. Now get ready." Exlim growled softly, but bit his tongue and left the room, heading for the experiment room to get things ready.

"Fucking bitch." He muttered as he prepared the bed and the medical equipment. "What she needs is a good fuck."

"What was that?" Her deadly voice rang out from the shadows as she stepped into the room.

"You heard me." He said with a smirk, stepping up to her and pressing her small body into the wall with his own. His tongue ran up her neck as she surpressed a shudder.

"Not now." She growled, shoving him off her, making him chuckle as she shouldered past him, filling the needle with a clear liquid. "Bring him in." She said as she heard the knock on the door. The man came in carrying a youth of 26, and put him on the bed.

"Are you sure he won't struggle?" Exlim inquired as Saoko strapped him down.

"No." She replied. "He's too high on cocaine to struggle." Exlim said nothing, but it was clear by the glazed look on the man's face that she was right - he was stoned right out of his fucking mind. "Hold him down." The small women and Exlim leaned over the figure, securely holding his arms down - he wasn't fighting now, but when that shit got into him, fuck……….

"3……….2………..1…….." Exlim counted down casually, almost boredly. That, however changed as soon as Saoko injected him with the fluid.

"Get back." But Exlim didn't need to be told - the moment she had injected him he had jumped away. The heart monitor was the first sign, the irregular beeping filled the room nearly masked by the youth's insane animalistic cries.

His hand clenched, his eyes shut, the veins splayed over his skin like ropes.

"Come on, come on." Saoko muttered to herself as the man's eyes shot open, a feral, animalistic look in their shining depths - a look that was forever imprinted on his face as his eyes lost all then life in them.

"Fuck!" Exlim shouted as the sound of the flatline machine filled the room.

"Dead." Saoko seethed walking over to the figure and unstrapping him while Exlim lit a cigarette. "Get the fuck in here." She called to the door and immediately the guy that had brought him in came in the door and removed the corpse. "And make sure he's found."

"I don't fucking get this bullshit!" Exlim exclaimed, puffing his cigarette and exhaling angrily. "You worked, I worked - why the sam FUCK won't they?"

"Blood." Saoko answered calmly. "We have the same blood type, AB, which is extremely rare - none of the subjects since has had the same blood." Exlim ran his hand through his fiery locks before turning back to Saoko.

"Later."

"Where the hell are you going?" She demanded and Exlim sighed.

"To have some fun." And with that, he was gone. Saoko let him go, knowing that to him 'having fun' meant getting high and then fucking whatever chick who would put out for him - and with him having been blessed with the beautiful (although deadly) looks that he did, it wouldn't be hard to find a slut that would get in the back seat with him.

'Doesn't matter.' She thought with a sigh before leaving the room. She didn't need him for this, in fact, she was almost glad that he was gone. She would have time to think, find out just why in the hell Marik had sent her what he did.

She turned into her room and sat down at the dresser, gently lifting the book that he had sent her in the mail only a week before his death.

She knew it wasn't to read - that it had some meaning, and the title hadn't mattered in the least. She had examined every page looking for a clue that he seemed to have been sure that she would find……. But it hadn't been there, and it pissed her off that he was outsmarting her - she had always been by far the most intelligent and intellectual - not to mention most deadly and sadistic - member of the Ishtar branch.

Unless…………….

She opened the book and examined the back of the front cover - nothing. She flipped to the back cover and found what she was looking for. A slight flaw in the seam - completely undetectable unless you were Saoko Raiya.

At this, she chuckled - but a chuckle that held no mirth and the type that would send a chill down even the bravest person's spine if that laugh was directed at them.

"Of course." She muttered to herself. It was so obvious that she wondered why she hadn't looked for it in the three years that she had had the book.

Without hesitation she pulled out a small switchblade from her pocket and cut along the seam, tearing it away completely. A small piece of paper fluttered out, Saoko catching it on it's way to the ground.

It was a photo. A photo of a young -looking girl with long blonde hair and shining, seductive blue eyes.

'So this is what he wanted me to find.' She thought, tucking the photo into her coat pocket. Pulling out her cellphone she dialed the number.

Exlim.

He smirked as he flipped off the women beneath him, catching his breath as he ran his hands through his hair.(A/N: Ok…….. can anyone say PLAYBOY! Ok, I'm done )

She was breathing heavy too, no doubt exhausted from the workout that he had put her through. She turned around on her side so that she could see his face illuminated in the moonlight streaming through the car window - it was apparent that she wasn't used to being cuddled after sex, which is something Exlim was thankful for.

Cuddling and affection wasn't his scene in the least - his love was physical, violent, destructive and a fatal poison to anyone that came to close to him.

He knew it, he embraced it, even was proud of it in his own way.

"That wasn't bad." Exlim commented with a smirk/slash grin as he turned his head to look at her with his dilated, drug-glazed eyes.

"It hurt, but I like it better that way anyway." He smirked at the slut's comment _it hurt_. What the hell was the bitch expecting - romantic dinner and then slow and steady on the beach?

The fact that it hurt came from one simple reason - he didn't give a fuck about his sex partner as long as he was getting what he wanted out ofthem. (A/N: Basically people his sexual turn-on's (as you will later discover more thoroughly as the fic progress's) are violence, blood, and pain…………. # nervous anime sweatdrop # uh……ya……….)

The ringing of a cellphone pierced the air and he rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck does she want?" He muttered as he reached around for the small device.

"She who?" The girl asked and Exlim just smirked, ignoring her completely as he brought the device to his ear.

"What the fuck do want?" He growled into the receiver, but he wasn't able to see Saoko's rolled eyes as she heard the heron-induced drawl in his voice, her eyes fell on the photo, studying the girl's face again.

"Get your ass over here - now. I don't give a fuck if you have Britney Spears in your back seat." She didn't give him time to respond to the demand before hanging up. Exlim glared at his phone angrily for a moment before throwing it out the car window, letting it smash on the cement.

The girl sat up, running her hands down his chest from behind, working her hands over his tensed shoulders. She grinned - obviously high too.

"What's wrong baby?" She muttered before spinning him around and pressing her naked body against his chest. The offer was clear and Exlim wasted no time in pushing her forcefully under him.

Saoko.

She pressed the hang up button on her phone angrily, glaring at the device. She had called Exlim twenty minutes ago and he had either turned his phone off - or smashed it.

Yes, the young 24 year old male was really pushing it lately.

Growling, her cat-like eyes seeming to glow in the dim lighting she dialed a second number.

Elsewhere

The figure lifted the phone to her mouth, the moonlight casting a faint glow over her face.

"Hello?"

"Yashi, I need you to find someone for me, I'm sending you the picture now." Saoko ordered, and Yashi didn't ask questions. She knew who it was on the other end of the conversation and there was no need for further talk as she turned on her computer screen, bringing the file up.

"I have it." She answered, studying the photo for a moment.

"I want her identified and found by tomorrow at dusk."

"No need." Yashi answered. "I know who she is - her name's Ming."

A/N:

MWHAWHAWHHWAHWA! You thought I got rid of her for good didn't you? # evil laugh #. There was a reason I had Marik send her off! Anyways, new character introduced in this chapter, although not for very long, but don't worry you'll see more of her soon! Anyways………. blah not much to say…… my friend slept over last night and we were up insanely late like……. 9 in the morning and getting up 3 ½ hours later……….. ya………. Anyways, please R&R people, it means a ton!


	5. Old Ties

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, or Saoko Raiya and Kaiya who belong Deceptive-Innocence with her permission. The only thing I own are my characters and the lint in my pocket, lol

A/N: Hello again everyone! # Glomps everyone who looks like they won't hurt her # Heehee, I just had a lot of coffee so………heehee! Anyways, you'll be seeing some more of Yashi in this chapter…….maybe I dunno! # bounces up and down # Ur……. Ok, shout-outs:

WolfOfShadow: Glad to see you like your car, lol. Anyways, Ming did not die...sadly, lmao. You're starting to like my baby? Awwwwwww (and yes, I meant Exlim...I know, I'm nuts!) Don't worry, he gets worse...then better. You'll see what I mean...

surfergurl16: Kinda lonely out here...ok, you are talking like a surfer, lmao. Anyways, things are going to get interesting now...yes there are. Lol. And you're right, Exlim's not that bad...yet, lol.

Ok then, enjoy chapter four everybody!

Open My Eyes: Rise Of HellFire

Chapter 4

Old Ties

The music from the club pounded through the night, sending out waves of sound throughout the street that was quickly drowned out by the arrival of two motorcycles. The engines revved then cut out as the two women removed their helmets, one of them casting there eyes around disapprovingly.

"Strip clubs." Saoko muttered. "Fucking disgusting."

"I know what you mean, but you wanted to know where to find her." The other women replied. She looked to be no older then 21 with dark red hair that reached to mid-thigh with ruby eyes.

"Not surprising that my baka of a cousin would let a whore join his gang." The black haired women replied, walking towards the doors, only to be stopped by a bouncer.

"Club's full." He said, eyeing the two women suspiciously, no doubt wondering why two women would enter a gentleman's club.

"You can make room." She answered, trying to walk past him, but his arm shot out stopping her.

"Club's full." He repeated, earning a small growl from Saoko. Without hesitation she reached into her vest and produced an assassins dagger holding it that anyone watching wouldn't even see the weapon.

"You can make room." She said in a low voice. The bouncer gulped and nodded, opening the door to admit his possible murderer and Yashi.

"Go right in."

"That's better." Saoko answered, pocketing the dagger again as she walked inside the building. Yashi said nothing but smirked at the man, giving him a small wink.

The scene that greeted them was what any self-respecting strip club should look like.

Skimpily clad women dancing around on poles to a sexy beat, and giving lap dances to men with erections large enough that their pants were in danger of ripping. Saoko, however, didn't even give the sluts a second look as she walked through the tables.

A catcall caught her attention and her head snapped in the direction of the sound, her eyes landing on a young male.

"Hey baby, when's your shift start?" Saoko gave him an icy smile and walked towards him as Yashi crossed her arms and watched the scene play out with amusement. The man clearly had a death wish.

"You think I have a shift?" She asked calmly, reaching into her vest and producing the dagger a second time, causing the man's eyes to drop to the weapon slowly and gulp with fear as she pressed it towards his groin. "When does your shift end?" She asked coldly, making him cross his leg, protecting his pride and joy.

"I'm sorry, I-" He stuttered and Saoko rolled her eyes at the man's cowardice.

"Stop stuttering you coward." She commanded. "You have nothing to worry about, killing a craven like you wouldn't even be amusing." And she walked past him without another word, heading for the stage.

"You should have killed him." Yashi commented dryly.

"Pointless murder." Saoko answered. "Besides, the bastard was probably a drunk dumbass anyway." Yashi shrugged and approached the bouncer that was guarding the backstage area.

"I want to talk this girl." She said, holding the picture up for him to see. "Her name is Ming Yun." The bouncer took the picture and inspected it before handing it back to her.

"She's in the back, just got off her shift." He answered. "But what do you want with her are you, you know-"

"Where not lesbians." Saoko growled, grabbing the guy by the scruff of his collar. "Now where the hell is she?"

"Right this way." He said, gesturing for them to follow. They reached a dressing room and he knocked. "Ming, two women here to see you."

"Be there in a minute." There was some shuffling and then the door opened, revealing the blonde girl with shimmering blue eyes, not looking a day older then her picture. Saoko gazed at her as if sizing her up or inspecting her.

"Yes?" Yashi turned to the bouncer.

"Leave us." She commanded and he nodded and left, obviously not wanting to piss this girl off.

Saoko thrust the photo at the blonde women.

"My cousin hid this is a book that was delivered to me three years ago, a mere week before his death." She explained as Ming's brows furrowed in thought.

"Your cousin?"

"Marik." At the name her eyes lit with recognition and she ushered them into her room, locking the door behind them before whirling on Saoko.

"How the hell do you know Marik? And don't say he's your cousin because he didn't ever mention having any other family." Saoko growled and grabbed the younger women by the throat.

"Don't talk down to me." She seethed. "Marik never mentioned me because he was trying to keep me a secret, but should know my last name - Raiya. Now tell me why Marik would have sent me your picture." Both women watched as Ming's misty eyes glazed over as she was drawn back into the depths of her memory, back to the eve of Marik's death.

_Her blonde hair flew into her face, making her shove it away impatiently, as she continued running, not daring to stop until she reached the wooden door, throwing her weight against it and stumbling into the room. It was dark, and she blinked a couple of times before she was able to tell her way around._

"_Marik?" She called, forcing her voice not to betray her fear. That would just put him in a bad mood from the start. _

_Silence. _

_She waited for a few more seconds before calling it out again. "Marik?"_

"_Why aren't you fighting, Ming?" His voice rang out, echoing off the walls, giving it the feeling that he was everywhere._

"_The Chains." She broke out. "They've gotten into the control room, and the purple haired one that I thought was killed is still alive. Dealing with her sister was enough of a pain in the ass."_

"_Ming, listen to me, forget the fight and leave." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, blinking in confusion._

"_What?"_

"_Just do it. This is the final fight, one of us has to die, and I want at least one survivor if I should fail." He replied, his cold eyes revealing nothing in the darkness._

_  
"But you won't fail." She answered coolly, as if she knew she was right and nobody was gong to tell her otherwise._

"_I know I won't." He shot back. "But still, it's just a precaution, now go." She nodded in the darkness, even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to see it - it was more out of sheer habit that she did it at all._

"_Yes." She answered, quickly turning back into the main hall, and taking a few turns until she reached the exit, crossing the street she made it to where she could at least fit in a little. Smiling coldly she made her way to the nearest night club._

She shook her head as to clear away the memory then turned back to Saoko and Yashi, some of the old fire burning in her cerulean orbs.

"He sent me off during the fight between us and the Chains." She answered. "He never fully explained, all he said was that he wanted at least one final survivor in case he should fail." Saoko took this in and nodded.

"Makes sense." She answered. "He would need someone to remember the Chains strengths and weaknesses. But if he did that then………..he knew I would come to avenge him." She smirked. Marik had always been over confident.

"He knew that he was going to die?"

"More then likely." The raven haired beauty answered before snapping her attention to the blonde. "Pack up your shit, your coming with us."

"What?"

"Your coming with us." She repeated coolly. "You have a lot to do before tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Ming asked, staring up at the intimidating women who smirked.

"The day I kill the Chains."

A/N:

I know, I know, this chapter was the shortest thing ever and hit me with a sledgehammer if you must, but I had to end it there. I mean, I could have added a completely useless scene, but what would have been the point of it? Urg………I know, you all must hate me right now, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter! I promise! Anyways, as always, the quicker you guys review, the quicker I update!


	6. Into The Light

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or Saoko Raiya and Kaiya who belong to Deceptive-Innocence with her permission. I don't own the lyrics to 'This Is The New Shit' by Marilyn Manson either, I only own my characters and the plot!

A/N: I'M BACK! And yes, finally chapter five! I've been looking forward to this chapter ever since the prologue! And as I promised, this chapter is going to be loooooong! Ok, things really get started in this chapter, and do you remember Yami's cousins from the wedding? Yup, they'll be making an appearance in the next chapter, and their bringing some more characters along for the ride!

**READ THIS: **

Yes, mild lemon in this chapter, but this fic is going to be a lot more sexual and violent then the last one, so I'm giving out all my warnings for the last time. If anyone feels that they can't handle any of these themes, then turn back now, leave a review letting me know that your leaving so I don't think that you've died, and that'll be that.

Ok then: Language, Sex (probably a lot of it, this is a R rated fic people), violent and graphic character death in a variety of ways, angst, adultery, insanity and unstable emotional health, and last but not least, drug use and possible rape (not sure on that one yet).

You have been warned. If you choose to read on then flame me for having any of these themes in my story, I will (I hate to sound like a bitch because I am a really nice person at times) publicly mock the flame because you can't say that I didn't warn you.

Anyways, shout-outs:

surfergurl16: Wow, dude, do you ever type normally? lmao. Anyways, things are going to get interesting now...really interesting # evil chuckle # That and you see a lot more of Exlim. So you like him? Me too, he's like my crazy side if it were male, lol. Neways, enjoy the chap.

WolfOfShadow: #backs away slowly with wide eyes# Here's more of the story...#runs#

GothPoetofDarkness15: # Blinks# Wow...ok then, everyone reviewing this fic is nuts! lmao. Anyways, she's probably more fucked up the Marik...which is a scary thought... neways, hope you're getting along with mallet-chan...

Ok then, with all that said on with the chapter, and like I said, you can back out now if you want, but I really don't want to loose reviewers.

Open My Eyes: Rise Of HellFire

Chapter Five

Into The Light

"AMAYA LEE MOTO!" The shout from the kitchen sent nearby birds flying off in alarm, Kasaku started crying, and the women in question spilt her coffee when she had jumped.

The yell was followed by the sound angry footsteps as Amaya picked up her crying son and rocked him back and forth while glaring at Demi who stomped into the bedroom, hands on her small hips.

"What?" Amaya yelled back while cuddling Kasaku, letting him know that everything was ok.

"WE'RE OUT OF COKE!" She informed with a screech that could have rivaled Amaya on PMS - which was saying something. Amaya rolled her eyes as her son's frightened sobbing died down.

"You mean you shouted as if the friggin'" She said friggin' instead what she would normally say because Kasaku was in the room. "house is on fire because we ran out of coke?"

"YES!" The small girl replied! "This is an emergency!" Amaya rolled her eyes and for what seemed like umpteenth time wondered how the hell anyone could live with the women.

"Demi, just drink something else." She answered with a sigh.

"Are you crazy!" The now short haired women squealed, making Amaya wince as she practically saw her hearing fly out the window. "How would you like it if you were out of coffee and I just said 'drink something else?'" The raven haired women groaned and reached out for her wallet on the dresser and pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill and thrust it into Demi's hands.

"Here, go buy yourself a case." Instantly Demi's expression changed from panic to pure joy.

"Thank you!" She replied and bolted out the door so fast that all you could see was an anime smoke trail.

"What a character." Amaya muttered to herself then smiled down at her baby boy. "You think Aunt Demi is weird?"

"Uh-huh." He replied, nodding cutely making his mother smile and ruffle his black locks.

"I heard that!" Demi yelled from the doorway. "Don't make me come over there and kick your ass!" The doorway slammed and Amaya shook her head, chuckling as Yami walked into the room.

"We run out of coke again?" He asked, knowing that that was the only thing that could explain Demi's panicked yelling at 4:00 in the afternoon.

"You know it." Amaya answered, handing Kasaku over to his father (A/N: I'm just going to refer to Yami as Kasaku's father. You all know what I mean.). At first, Yami had almost been scared to hold him, afraid of dropping him as all men were at first but he, like all fathers, had mastered the art of holding babies within the first week.

"Daddy!" He giggled, hugging onto Yami and Amaya smile with a motherly twinkle in her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later Demi came running back in with a 24 case of coke and grinning like a kid at Christmas as she popped the tab of one and chugging down at least ¼ of the can in two gulps.

"That's better." She sighed, patting the coke lovingly, making Amaya sweatdrop.

"Come on, we should start getting ready for your lover boy." Amaya teased, referring to Exlim and making Demi playfully glare at her near life-long friend.

"I have Seto thank you very much." She said, sticking her nose in the air in a mock preppy way. "I don't need Exi-what's his face."

"Exlim?" Amaya said with the tone that his name was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever." The smaller girl answered. "It's not like I pay attention to what he's saying."

"Ya, your a little preoccupied with his abs." Demi just flipped her off seeing as her mouth was filled with coke. "DEMI!" Amaya yelled and pointed at Kasaku.

"Opps."

"I swear women your so……" Amaya said and threw up her hands in frustration that she couldn't find a suitable word for her friend.

"Demi-like?" Yami added helpfully, making Amaya nodded.

"Ya, I guess."

"So who's all coming anyway?" Demi asked, finishing her coke and crushing to can with her fist.

"The usual." Amaya answered with a casual shrug. "Kaiya and Duke, Joey and Mai, Ryou and Serenity are staying home, their not really the loud punk club type, they'll be watching Kasaku instead."

"Why not your mom?"

"Ha!" Amaya said, laughing. "You think she'd watch him two nights in a row? She'd think I was abandoning him or something."

"Point I guess." Demi agreed with a nod of her head.

"So, are we going to get ready or what?" Amaya asked and Demi nodded, eyeing Amaya suspiciously.

"Fine, but no make-up, and I'm choosing my own outfit, got it?" Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She answered before turning to Yami and giving him a passionate kiss before pulling away. "See you soon." She answered and raced up the stairs after Demi.

Elsewhere.

Exlim's eyes twitched as the afternoon sun hit them directly, waking him up.

His eyes opened and he groaned before realizing that it was light out. His eyes snapped open as he looked around his car. His eyes fixed on the bra that had fallen on the floor of the back seat.

"Oh ya." He muttered to himself. "That's what happened last night." He stretched his arms out, his elbows and shoulders at the sudden use of his limbs which felt a lot like lead at the moment. Moving slowly he reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit one, exhaling slowly as he rubbed his eyes, opened them and glanced at the clock.

4:10

"Fuck!" He cursed and hopped into the drivers seat, fishing for his keys.

The engine roared to life and he sped out of the parking lot where he had parked his car the previous night, running over the smashed remains of his cellphone without even blinking.

Twenty minutes later he pulled into the building that Saoko was using as her gang's headquarters, hopped out of the car and ran into the building, and up the large flight of stairs to her room and opened the door, being greeted with the familiar darkness that his enhanced automatically adjusted too.

A sudden, hard kick to the chest sent him back into the door, effectively closing it with his body.

He groaned, barely having time to recover before he was punched in the face, and spin kicked across the same cheek within seconds, knocking him to the ground with another groan whether it be from pain or arousal.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing defying me like that?" Saoko's cold voice growled as Exlim got up, holding his jaw and smirking.

"Since when did you own me?" He countered, earning a round house kick that he ducked, instead shooting out his foot and hitting her in the stomach, sending her stumbling back.

"To join this gang is to be owned." She retorted, charging at him and throwing out her semi-clawed hand and hitting his chest, creating four long scratch marks and drawing blood.

As if he didn't feel it, he grabbed her shoulders and pinned he against the door with his body, the blood soaking into her top.

"No-one owns me." He seethed, his eyes gleaming in the dim light. Their breaths mingled with each other as the two stood staring each other down.

Then, as unexplained as daises in winter, he threw his face down, catching her lips in a heated kiss with she returned with equal fire. They broke apart only long enough for breath before they attacked each other with passion again.

She moaned against his mouth as his hands ran up her top to cup her breasts, teasing them lightly, sending waves of lust through them both.

His hands ran back down her body, reaching her pants and swiftly removing them, her panties along with it, leaving her bottom half completely exposed.

"Exlim, fuck off!" She growled, shoving him without really trying to push him away - it was more for her pride the anything.

"Don't give me that, Saoko." He growled, his voice and husky.

"I hate you." She growled as he undid his pants, lifting her so that she was pushed against him and the door.

"I know." He answered and entered her quickly, making her back arch as she felt him fill her, her nails biting into the flesh of his back as he moved inside her.

She bit her lip in an attempt not to moan, to not let him win the game this time, but when he completely exited her, only to slam back into with full force, she inevitably lost the battle as the gasp turned into a full-fledged moan.

She felt his lips form into a smirk against her shoulder and anger boiled up inside her, but ended up only feeding her lust.

Minutes later, she climaxed, letting out one last groan of pleasure as she felt his seed rush into her body. The remained that way for a moment, in tranquil bliss until Saoko realized what had just happened - again - and shoved him away from her.

"Kono kuso tiare Asshole " She seethed, putting her clothing back on as Exlim did the same, a dark chuckle escaping his throat.

"Face it Saoko, no matter how many times you threaten to kill me-" He paused to look at her face, knowing that was infuriating her beyond belief. "I know you'll never go through with it because you'd be giving that up." She crossed the room in three strides and punched him across the face.

"Get ready." She snarled, her eyes the only thing on her face that were showing just how angry she was. "Stage one of the plan starts in 4 hours, Ming will help you with setting up the building. "

"Who the fuck is Ming?"

"The only surviving Dagger." She answered coolly.

"Whatever." He replied and headed for the door.

"And Exlim." He turned his head towards her to show that heard her. "I hope for your sake that you don't fuck up again." He opened the door, walked out and closed it, the unmistakable threat still heavy in the air.

Amaya's House.

8:00 rolled around and all the remaining Chains were assembled in the living room of the Moto house - well, all remaining Chains except one.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAIBA!" Demi yelled from her place on the chair, making everyone turn at her while Amaya just shook her head.

"He is the CEO of a master company." She replied just as the door opened, revealing the last member of the ruling gang in Tokyo. Demi instantly sprang from her seat and strode up to her lover, glaring at him with her hands on her hips in an unmistakable angry-girlfriend pose, which was rather comical seeing as she was 5'1, and he was well…….more like 6 feet.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" She yelled, and Amaya wondered how many times she had seen this exact scene play out. she tried counting, lost track at around a hundred and gave up.

"I do work you know." He answered back with a roll of his eyes as Demi grabbed his arm and started dragging him upstairs to get ready.

"Ten bucks says their having a quickie." Kaiya stated from the couch making everyone laugh and nod their heads in agreement.

"Hey, it's not like you and me didn't before we came here." Duke said slyly, making her tackle him, her hand sealed over his mouth.

"Your not supposed to mention that!" She shouted. "I'm as innocent as the day I was born!"

"Sure." Amaya said in a tone that blandly said 'I don't believe a fucking word your saying.' Five minutes later Demi and the freshly changed Seto came down the stairs, Demi practically bouncing with excitement.

"Alright people let's go!" She yelled and bolted out the door.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let her get a 24 case of coke." Amaya said, sweatdropping as she noticed that about half the case was gone.

"Well, at least she's not tackling me." Duke answered and followed Kaiya, who was laughing at his comment, out the door followed by Joey and Mai, and finally Yami and Amaya.

"Love you." Amaya muttered as they walked down the steps, waiting they were at the bottom before kissing her husband passionately on the lips, earning a wolf whistle from her friends and a 'Go Yami!' from Joey.

Amaya didn't break the kiss to say anything, instead just held up her middle finger.

"Alright lover birds, come on." Demi whined, making Amaya reluctantly break the kiss and head towards the bikes.

"Just wait until we want to leave and you and Seto are having a horny moment." Amaya threatened as she revved the engine and flew out of the garage, taking her place beside Yami on the road, the rest of the Chains following their King and Queen.

Club.

Exlim leaned against the side of the building which vibrated him from the force of the music, taking the last puff of his cigarette and crushing it as the sound of multiple engines filled the air.

With a smirk he entered the building, not bothering to wait for them.

He knew they would find him, or even better, he would find them first.

Chains.

They revved their engines before cutting them out and let out a proud whoop, letting everyone around know who they were before getting off their bikes.

"Where is he?" Demi asked, looking around to find the parking lot devastatingly Exlim-less.

"Well, were a little late, he probably went inside already." Mai answered, all of the gang already having heard Demi's excited story - and description - of the mysterious street racer.

"Either that, or he knew that you were coming and ran for the hills." Kaiya added, smiling over at Demi who glared at her.

"Smart guy." Seto muttered, making everyone laugh as Demi hit him upside the head - practically needing a step latter to do it.

"Definitely a smart guy." Amaya said, playing off the conversation.

"What is this?" Demi wailed. "Bag On Demi Day?"

"Maybe." Joey answered, pretending to think. "You know guys, we should make that a new national holiday."

"Oh fuck off." The short women muttered. "I'm don't need any of you, I'm going on my own." She declared and walked towards the door with a huff, making everyone shake their heads.

"And she calls me a drama queen." Amaya piped before heading towards the door. "Come on guys, we better find Exlim or Demi's likely to have a breakdown." Seto growled a little at the statement, but followed Demi into the building anyway.

Someone had to keep an eye on her right?

Exlim.

The orange and yellow haired male smirked as he saw the group of Chains enter the building, the two black haired women and their partners he recognized, but none of the others.

'Looks like things are going better then planned.' He thought to himself as he took a hardy swing of Jack Daniel's.

"Chains are in the building." He muttered to himself with a sarcastic grin. "Phase one - complete."

Chains.

"Where is he?" Demi whined looking around frantically and finding no trace of the attractive male.

"Like we said." Mai answered with a grin. "Probably hiding." Demi pouted as a familiar beat struck up, making the crowd bob their heads to the music - Amaya and Demi no exception.

"Love this song!" Amaya shouted over the music as Marilyn Manson's 'This Is The New Shit' blared through the speakers at full force.

_**Everything has been said before**_

_**Nothing left to say anymore**_

Demi nodded and turned to Seto, trying to drag him into the crowd, which he blandly refused, making Demi glare heavily then turn away with a huff.

_**When it's all the same **_

_**You can ask for it by name**_

"Fine then!" She shouted. "I'm looking for Exlim!" And with that she entered the dance floor, instantly being swallowed amidst the jumping bodies, Seto's jealous glare burning holes into her back.

Kaiya just shook her head and rested her arm on Mai's shoulder - the two were practically sisters.

"You think Seto's whip some ass tanight?" She asked with a smile as Mai nodded her head.

"Definitely." She replied. "After all, you don't just attract the eye of Seto Kaiba's women and not get the shit kicked out of ya, it just doesn't happen, and everyone knows it." Kaiya nodded her head in agreement.

"Poor bastard."

_**Babble babble bitch bitch**_

_**Rebel rebel party party **_

_**Sex sex sex and don't forget the violence**_

Demi.

The small girl growled as she was pushed and shoved around like a living Ping-Pong ball.

'Well at least no-ones stepped on me yet.' She thought dryly as a particularly hard shove knocked her into someone.

"SHORT PERSON COMING THROUGH!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, the words getting lost in the music. "Urg forget it." she muttered and started jumping to the best amidst the sea of teens.

_**Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely**_

_**Stick your stupid slogan in**_

_**Everybody sing**_

'Ah hell with it.' She thought and closed her eyes, just feeling the rhythm and moving accordingly. She didn't noticed the flaming haired male approaching her until his hands gripped her hips.

Thinking it was Seto finally come to retrieve her, she thought nothing on it, moving along with his body.

_**Are you motherfuckers ready**_

_**For the new shit?**_

_**Stand up and admit**_

_**Tomorrow's never coming**_

She could feel his body heat through she shirt she was wearing as they bodies pressed together, molding as one in sensual movements that sent heat spreading through her.

_**This is the new shit**_

_**Stand up and admit**_

Her sense soared as the music heightened them and carried them over the edge of normal human ability. His hands moved from her hips to slide up her shirt a little, both of them working with full ability.

_**Do we get it?**_

_**No**_

_**Do we want it?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**This is the new shit**_

_**Stand up and admit**_

'Wait a sec……….Seto's hand……..can't work………hand…….full use……..INTRUDER!" Her mind screamed as her eyes snapped open as she spun, her arm outstretched in a fist. But instead of hitting the male in the face as she had planned, her arm was stopped as Exlim grabbed her wrist and looked at her with a seductive smirk.

"How's it going?" The small women stopped dead, eyes wide with shock as the identity of her 'intruder' sunk in, making her flush with embarrassment, highly glad that the light was dim so that her livid cheeks weren't as noticeable.

Her eyes flickered to his arm, noticing that there was a arm band tattoo on the upper part of his arm. It was a red and black fire pattern with the word 'hell' spelt out in capital letters in the red flame.

'Funky'

_**Babble babble bitch bitch**_

_**Rebel rebel party party **_

_**Sex sex sex and don't forget the violence**_

"Fine." She muttered, gasping lightly when his hands gripped her hips again, making them sway with his body. "Um……..Exlim, you know, I have a boyfriend." She said, hoping he'd get the hint. It's not that she didn't find him attractive - the guy was drop dead sexy - but she was loyal to Seto.

"I know that." Exlim replied calmly, his hands moving along her thighs. "But what's a dance going to do?"

_**Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely**_

_**Stick your stupid slogan in**_

_**Everybody sing along**_

'He has a point…..' Demi thought and then sighed, giving in and shifting along with him. "Maybe your right." She answered, lost in the beat of the song.

_**Everything has been said before**_

_**Nothing left to say anymore**_

_**When it's all the same **_

_**You can ask for it by name**_

Exlim smirked down at her, knowing full well that he was manipulating her without her even knowing, hell, he was the master of manipulation when it came to women. He used his looks to weave them into his spell like a fly drawn to the sparkle of the spiders web.

He had heard so many rumors of the strength of Chain women, but watching her, the tales he had heard were almost laughable. They were no different then any other girl he had used.

_**Are you motherfuckers ready**_

_**For the new shit?**_

_**Stand up and admit**_

_**Tomorrow's never coming**_

'What the sam HELL are you doing?' Demi's mind screamed at her as she leaned back into Exlim. 'Your with Seto! You know Seto? King jackass of all the world!' She almost muttered 'shut up brain' out loud but caught herself from looking like a complete psycho just in time.

_**This is the new shit**_

_**Stand up and admit**_

"You should leave this place." Exlim whispered into her ear, his breath tickling along her neck making her shiver pleasantly as more heat coursed through her. "It's not safe here." She opened her eyes, a puzzled look crossing her face as she felt Exlim's hands leave her hips.

_**Do we get it?**_

_**No**_

_**Do we want it?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**This is the new shit**_

_**Stand up and admit**_

"What?" She asked and turned around, only to find herself standing in the middle of the dance floor, staring at Exlim'' retreating back.

Demi looked around, the first beings of worry creeping into her chest.

"_You should leave this place, it's not safe."_

Exlim's words came back to her, leaving a cold trail of panic in their wake.

'Fuck.' She thought, shoving her way through the crowd. 'I gotta find the others, something's wrong.'

Others.

"Amaya!" Demi shouted over the music and trying to reach her friends, shoving people out the way, not caring whether it was rude our not. A few minutes later she reached the group. "Guys!"

Everyone turned to look at her, concern written over their features as they registered the look of worry and fear on the young girls face.

At that exact moment, the music cut out entirely, leaving a crowd of confused partygoers, looking around for a source of the abrupt halt.

"What the hell's going on?" Kaiya asked, looking around.

"No idea." Amaya answered. "But I don't like it."

"Me neither." Seto added, standing fully upright instead of leaning against the wall, his muscles tense like a cat ready to pounce.

"Guys, Exlim said-" But she was cut off as Mai pointed to the TV screen.

"Look!" The screen flickered, went fuzzy, and then cleared, distinctly displaying a black haired and eyed women staring chillingly through the screen.

She smirked.

"To the one's who defeated my cousin, you know who you are." She said, her black eyes fixed on the camera. "I've come to give you a little warning. I'm coming for you." She held up a timer that red 2 minutes. "This how long you have before the building explodes, good luck. (- sarcasm noted-) My name is Saoko Raiya- remember that name, and tell the demons in hell when you arrive that I sent you. "

At the name, Yami visibly gasped, shock written on his features as the screen once again went black.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath before turning to everyone. "RUN, DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, THIS ISN'T A JOKE!" Everyone turned to look at him, but stayed still as if trying to decide whether to move or not.

A few seconds passed until the people decided not take the risk, running for the door all at once and creating a stampede

Amaya instinctively grabbed the closet person to her, which was Kaiya and started trying to run amidst the frenzy of people. Someone shoved her hard, knocking Kaiya out of her grip, instantly swept away by the tide of bodies.

"KAIYA!" She yelled, spinning around in the crowd, drowning in the human sea when someone grabbed her, she turned and saw Yami.

"Amaya, run!" He yelled, and grabbed her, dragging her along.

"What's going on?" She shouted back.

"No time to explain." He answered. "Amaya listen, if I don't make it out of here, call Luke and Toby I have the number in my book but-" Amaya tripped and lost Yami's hand, landing on the floor.

Duke.

The black haired man spun around, searching the swarm for any sign of Kaiya. Someone slammed him into the window, shattering it. He winced as some of the shards entered his skin and tried to climb out the window before he felt someone lock their arm around his neck.

"No you don't." Exlim muttered, applying pressure to the man's neck until he got the result he wanted and Duke went limp, unconscious from lack of air.

Exlim heaved the smaller man out the window before climbing out himself, dragging the unconscious Duke to his car and throwing him into the back seat before driving away.

Amaya.

She let out a groan of pain as she landed on the hard ground, picking herself before she got trampled and headed in the direction that everyone else was, which only assumed, could be the direction of the door.

She reached the small opening and pushed through the ocean of people until she reached the parking lot, searching frantically around for any sign of her comrades.

"Amaya!" She turned to see Kaiya, Mai, Seto, Demi, and Joey standing about 200 feet away and ran towards them, quickly glancing over them.

"Is Duke with you?" Kaiya asked frantically, her eyes wild with fear.

"I thought he was with you. Where's Yami?" She asked her voice on a hysterical pitch as she looked over them again, although he knew he wouldn't be there. "WHERE'S YAMI!" She cried again before turning and heading back towards the doomed building.

"AMAYA GET BACK HERE!" Demi yelled as a shower of sparks lit the night sky, the ground rocking with the force of the explosion as debris flew in every which direction.

"NOOO!" Amaya screamed as she watched the building burn before sinking to the ground, her legs not wanting to support her anymore, sobs already racking her body. "NO!" She repeated this over and over as she rocked back and forth, sobbing hysterically.

Demi rushed over to her, hugging her friend and holding her closely, her own eyes brimming with tears.

"HE'S FINE!" She screamed, her mind not daring to comprehend what was happening. "HE WENT OUT THE BACK WAY! HE'S NOT DEAD, HE CAN'T BE!" She gripped Demi's shirt so hard that he knuckles began turning white under the pressure.

"Amaya, you have to accept it." Demi whispered, smoothing her hair back from her tear dampened face and glancing at Kaiya and Mai who were having their own scene extremely similar to the one happening now. "I know it's hard - it was hard as hell to accept what happened to my brother, but these things happen, especially in gangs."

But no matter what she said, Amaya kept shaking her head, not wanting to accept that she lost her husband.

"I never got to tell him." She whispered frantically, repeating the line over and over as she rocked back and forth, her hands still in their vice-like grip on Demi's clothing.

She was still chanting this to herself when the wail of sirens filled the night air.

Saoko.

She watched from her comfortable place on a tree branch at a safe distance as the building went up in flames, a satisfied smirk on her face.

She knew that it was too much to hope that she wiped them all out with one attack - they were strong enough to kill Marik after all.

No, she knew it was just beginning, but she also knew that at least one of them had to have died, and that thought would be the one to sustain her until she could exact revenge on the remaining survivors.

The ringing of her cellphone pierced the night and she answered it quickly, flipping the device open.

"What?"

"Hello to you to Princess." Exlim's sarcastic voice drawled over the connection making growl in annoyance.

"What the fuck do you want?" She snarled, only getting irritated more as Exlim chuckled over the phone.

"Your not going to be as bitchy once you hear what I've got to tell you."

"What is it? And it better be good if you want to continue living."

"A Chain." He answered casually. "With A type blood."

"How do know for sure?"

"He had some cuts on him, and I ran the blood through a test." He replied. "It's not AB, but it's close. It might work."

"Meet me back at the building." She ordered and hung up, not waiting for his reply. With the air of a graceful feline she jumped from the tree and landed on the black and red motorcycle at the base of the tree, starting with it with a mighty roar as she sped into the night.

Exlim.

Leaned against the building, puffing on a cigarette as he waited for Saoko to return.

His eyes were drawn to the unconscious man beside him as he groaned and stirred, only to fall limp again when Exlim kicked him in the stomach.

The roar of Saoko's bike filled the air as she drove it in the garage before hopping off of it and walking over to Exlim, then sifting her gaze to Duke.

"He's the one?" She asked, lifting his head by the ponytail, taking a glance at him and dropping him again. "He doesn't look that strong." She mused, flicking her ebony gaze over to Exlim again.

"You'd be surprised." He answered back. "He put up a bit of a fight - for a natural."

"Bring him in." She commanded then turned her back and started walking towards the building. "We'll wait until tomorrow."

"Yes your highness." He mumbled sarcastically as he threw Duke over his shoulder and carried him in as if he was no more then a common sack of shingles. "Fucking bitch."

He entered the building and dropped the man onto the floor turning his attention to the new girl - Ming he her name was, the last remaining Dagger.

"Watch him." He demanded before turning away.

"You don't own me." She bit back, making him whirl to glare at her, making a small smirk grace he pretty face. "You've been here longer then me, you should know that women rule the Hellfire, not men." Before she knew what had happened, she was pressed against the wall, Exlim hand at her throat.

"Watch it bitch." He snarled, his face inches away from hers. "Women may rule the Hellfire, but just remember whose stronger out this match." He gave her a shove to the throat before letting go and walking away, leaving Duke in Ming's care.

The pretty blonde women narrowed her blue eyes into a glare that threatened to burn holes in the older man's shirt.

"Watch it, boy." She muttered angrily. "Your in Amazon's territory now."

A/N:

MWHAHAHAHAHAHA # cough cough # Ok how many readers hate me now, really? # Sees readers reach into pockets # EEEP! # Ducks behind computer # I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Everything will work out in the end! I promise!

Is Yami really dead? What is Saoko planning on Duke? And what exactly is the Hellfire # Realizes the title of the fic # ok, that one's obvious but…………..ok ya, dumb question lol! All will be revealed in time! Anyways, like always, please leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	7. Coming Together

Disclaimer: I don't anything except my own characters minus Saoko Raiya and Kaiya which I'm just borrowing from Deceptive-Innocence, with her permission.

A/N: Hello again ya'll! Ok, I know that you all probably hate me to death for the last chapter and would probably like nothing better then to devour my soul, but if you did that, then this fic would never be completed and that wouldn't do anyone any good! Anyways, new characters to be introduced in this chapter and some old faces as well. Anyways, shout-outs:

gothpoetofdarkness16: I feel bad now...almost, lol. Don't worry, just read and find out, but things get better, don't worry! And I may not have updated soon, but I updated!

surfergurl16: Hey, update is here! No need for sledgehammers... #sweatdrop#

WolfOfShadow: Well, at least someone respects my insanity! Lol, here you go, brand new chapter right off the oven!

Alright then, with that out of the way………..

Open My Eyes: Rise Of HellFire

Chapter 6

Coming Together

The bright cheerful sun that streamed in through the curtains of the Moto house the next day couldn't have looked more out of place if it tried.

Everyone was sitting quietly, lost in his/her own thoughts and not a word was spoken, even Kasaku, who was normally hyper as hell in the morning was silent, seeming to sense that something was wrong.

Amaya was still sprawled out on the bed that she had shared with her husband, tears flowing like a river from her ocean blue eyes. She had tried to get out of bed several times, but every time she did, she would see something that would remind her of him and she would be crying again.

People had come and knocked on her door from time to time, but had just told them to go away, which they did, seeming to understand that she didn't want to talk to anyone.

'Oh God.' She thought as she inhaled his scent coming from the sheets. 'What the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be in here sulking, I have a fucking son to take care of.' Just at that moment, there was a knocking on her door.

"Amaya, come on, you have to come out sometime." Demi's voice carried through the door and Amaya steeled her nerve. She couldn't just sit and cry while that crazy women was still out there. Deep in her heart she knew, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, this was the start of another all out gang war.

After three years of peace, fate had decided to come back and kick them square in the ass.

"Coming." Amaya muttered and wiped her eyes before splashing cold water on her face and looking in the mirror. If she looked hard enough, she could almost see Yami staring back at her.

There was no leader now, only her and her child and a handful of survivors.

But that had to change, she told herself, Luke's words from the wedding coming back to her.

"_Well, seeing as Demi had the grand idea of making me talk, I suppose I better do it." Luke said, gaining confidence as he went. "I just want to say that I'm glad that I could be here, coming all the way from Hong Kong and all, despite the flight being absolutely horrid." At this his face twisted into a grimace that was mirrored on Toby's features. "But other then that, it's good to be here. I never thought that Yami would get married, and yet here I am. To Yami, I'm happy for you, and to Amaya, I say welcome into this bloodline and congrats on your child. Through hard times and good times, I know that if the need ever arises, you'll lead us without fear."_

"Without fear." She muttered to herself before a bitter smile crossed her face. "Without fear."

She turned away from the bathroom and opened the door, masking her pain for everyone's else's sake. She knew that, although they didn't come right out and say, they relied on her for strength and hope, her son most of all. She couldn't let him see her upset or he would be upset.

She opened the door and stared at Demi.

"Good." She said. "Your out."

"Ya." Amaya said turning back into the room and grabbing Yami's book. "Someone's got to keep this gang together."

"Mommy!" Kasaku exclaimed and wiggled out of Serenity's arms to glomp his mother around the legs. She smiled a little and picked him up.

"Hey." She said, trying her hardest to keep up her facade of cheerfulness for her baby, but she wasn't prepared for the next words out of his mouth.

"Where's Daddy?" At this, she almost lost it for a minute a sob rising up in her throat.

"Oh hunny." She whispered, smoothing back his jet black hair. "I can't tell you right now, but you'll have to stay with Grandma for a little while ok?"

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Because……." Amaya said, trying to think up a reason. "Because you have to for Mommy ok?"

"For how long?" He asked, the first beginnings of a pout forming on his face.

"I don't know baby." She said, hugging him to her so that he couldn't see her eyes misting with tears. "I just don't know."

"I want daddy!"

"I know babe." She answered, rubbing his back to soothe him. "We all do, but sometimes that's just the way things happen." She kissed him on the cheek and took him into another room to pack his things, shoving Yami's book in her pocket.

"What's that?" Demi asked, pointing at the book.

"Yami's book." She answered before handing her son to his godmother. "Here, hold him I have-" She choked on her words for a moment before regaining herself. "I have to tell my mother what happened."

"She probably already knows, it's been all over the news."

"I know." Amaya replied in a whisper. "I know." She sighed heavily and picked up the phone, dialing the number without hardly looking at the number pad.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" Amaya exclaimed, feeling her warmth and security wash over her.

"Amaya, hunny?"

"Ya mom I-" But the rest of the sentence was never finished as a knife came flying through the window, shattering the glass. Amaya automatically ducked, the blade just missing her head and sticking into the door. "Gotta go." She hung up the phone quickly, pulling out her gun and running to the window.

She fired a couple of shots at the retreating motorbike, only succeeding in annoying some pigeons that flew to cover from the noise.

"Fuck!"

"What the hell was that?" Demi exclaimed, running into the room and noticing the blade that was embedded in the wood and pulling it out then noticing the shattered glass. "What the fuck?"

"That knife was thrown through the window." Amaya answered. "I have a feeling, by our new friends." She said the word 'friends' as if it was some kind of disgusting pile of an unknown substance. She held out her hand and Demi handed her the weapon, Amaya's gaze studying the image on the bejeweled hilt.

It was a flame design, the head and forepaws of a panther leaping out from it, with rubies for the eyes of the great beast. The blade was engraved with swirling flame-type designs.

"Ok." Amaya muttered to herself and looking up at the small crowd that had gathered in the room consisting of Demi, Seto, Mai, Joey, and Kaiya who still wouldn't come out of her room. "We definitely have to call Luke."

"What about Kasaku?" She asked, gesturing to the baby in her arms.

"It's too dangerous to take him out in the open." Amaya answered swiftly. "He'll have to stay with Rosa for the time being." Demi nodded and sought out the Moto family nanny as Amaya pulled out Yami's book, Seto's gaze flicking over it boredly.

"We can handle this on our own." He commented dryly. "When we hand to storm Marik to save your ass, we did it just fine."

"We also had a lot more people." Amaya countered, lifting the receiver and dialing the number carefully.

Hong Kong.

On the other side of Asia, the Kaido family's phone rang, instantly alerting all the residents. One of the boys, looking to be about twenty-three with midnight blue heir tied into a braid that trailed just past his shoulders with bangs that fell into amazing topaz eyes jumped up, bringing the device to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, this is Luke……………what?……I see……..yes we'll be on the next flight there……..I understand, goodbye."

"What was that all about?" His brother asked, looking to be about 26 and extremely tall, about 6'4 with short teal hair with the same kind of bangs that fell into his eyes that were nearly the same shade as Luke's.

"It's Yami, Tokuma." Luke answered. "Amaya, his wife, just called………he's dead."

"What?" The older male exclaimed, his eyes widening. "How?" Luke began to recount the story that Amaya had told him and a few minutes later Tokuma nodded and rose from his chair.

"So, what are we gonna do?" The blue haired bishie asked.

"Were going to her aid of course." Tokuma answered smoothly. "I'm not leaving that girl alone in Tokyo with a child when there's a homicidal maniac on the loose." Luke nodded just as two girls entered the room.

It was plain to see that these two girls were Tokuma and Luke's sisters, having similar features and the same topaz eyes that seemed to glitter with diamonds.

"What the hell's going on here?" What seemed to be the oldest asked. She had long wavy blonde hair - Tokuma seemed to be the only one in the family with short hair - that fell to her elbows, dressed in a black miniskirt with a black sleeveless tank top that was actually closer to a tube top, her look completed with knee-high boots with 6 inch heels.

"It's Yami, Hawk……" Luke started, turning to his 21 year old sister. "He's dead, that was his wife on the phone, you never met her but………" He sentence trailed off and he shook his head as if there was nothing left to say.

"What? How?" She practically screamed as Luke recounted the story.

"But why him……." The second girl muttered through the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. She looked to be the youngest of the group, only 19 with black hair that had both pink and blonde streaks in it that reached to her mid-back. She was dressed a lot more conservatively then her sister, in a simple black tank top and hip huggers.

"It's ok Sidney." Tokuma whispered, hugging his youngest sister as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Everything's going to be ok."

"Damn straight it is." Hawk replied heatedly. "Because were on the next flight to Tokyo to find out what the sam fuck is going on."

"No!" Luke exclaimed. "You and Sidney are staying here in Hong Kong where it's safe."

"Like hell." Hawk shot back, acting as if Luke was her younger brother and not two years her senior. "Me and Sidney were related to him too, you know. We have just as much right as you do to avenge his death."

"But Hawk-" He fell silent and the two siblings stood that way for a moment before Luke sighed, knowing that if he tried to win this argument the next ice age would have come and gone long before he even got close.

"Fine." He sighed. "But you have to watch yourselves." Hawk nodded and turned into her room to pack.

"I'm going to call Toby and Sukari." Tokuma announced, heading towards the phone again. A few quick words were exchanged before Tokuma lowered the receiver and turned to his younger brother.

"Looks like Amaya's on top of things." He mused. "They received the same call five minutes after we did."

"So, what's going on?"

"Toby and Sukari are going to meet us at the airport in two hours and then were on the next plane to Japan." He replied and Luke nodded.

"Alright everybody." Luke said, turning to cast a gaze over his family. "Lock and load."

Chains.

Amaya glanced around, nervously fidgeting with her hands before flickering her gaze to the door and back to the others.

"Where are they?" She wondered out loud. "They should be here by now."

"Chill." Mai said. "They probably just got stuck in traffic - this is a huge city." Amaya nodded and sunk further into the couch, worry still gnawing at her.

What if that Saoko Raiya person had got to them first?

Thoughts of that nature chased each other around her head, making her bite her lip with worry.

When the doorbell finally did ring twenty minutes later, Amaya jumped at the sudden noise while Demi hurried to the door.

"I got it." She said and opened the door. Nothing on earth could have prepared the small girl for what she came across.

Three hopelessly attractive males all staring at her with a look of mild confusion as to why she wasn't saying anything. If things hadn't been so serious at the moment, she might have actually slammed the door in his face and debate to herself whether the teal haired one was real or not.

For a moment she was actually convinced that being that hot was illegal.

"Uh……….is Amaya here?" Tokuma asked and Demi couldn't say anything, just pointed towards the black haired women standing a few feet away.

"Thanks." He said, walking through the door. Amaya stood there for a moment as if trying to decide what to do, her face a perfect mask of calm, at least until she got a good look at him. She noticed with a wrench of her heart that he had similar features as his cousin and before she knew what had happened she was sobbing quietly against Luke's chest.

"It's ok." Luke said, cradling her head as she sobbed. "It's ok." Amaya pulled back and wiped her eyes, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Sorry." She muttered and turned her attention to the twins before giving the braided-bishie a chance to reply. "Toby…….and……..?"

"Sukari." The girl answered with a sweet smile. "Sukari Lireal."

"You can definitely tell that there twins." Joey commented with a smile, and he was right. They both had golden blonde hair and warm brown eyes. Sukari was dressed simple, all in black of course, but nothing flashy, with her long hair swept back into a clip, giving her hair a fountain look.

"We get that a lot." She answered with a smile before her face became worried. "Amaya, are you ok?" She nodded, wiping tears away before producing a dagger from her pocket.

"This was thrown through the window." She said and handed it to Tokuma. "I figured you might know what it is."

"Oh ya." He answered pensively, nodding. "It's the Raiya family crest - the crest of the Hellfire, but I didn't know that they actually existed."

"What?" Demi asked, finally snapping back to reality.

"The Raiya's were a sort of Urban Legend going around." He answered. "If Saoko is here, then she has to be the last of the branch, it's the only logical explanation."

"So were fighting a ghost?" Kaiya said with a small voice from the couch. She was still highly upset over Duke's demise.

"Might as well be." Toby replied, sweeping his short hair out of his eyes. "We know nothing about her, or even what her family origin is."

"Fuck." Hawk cursed.

"Exactly." Tokuma agreed. "And don't swear Hawk." She flipped him off before rolling her eyes. Amaya looked around and noted with a small feeling of joy that, although she had just met Hawk, Sidney, Tokuma and Sukari, she felt as if she had known them all her life the way they blended right into the family picture.

"So what do you we do now?" Amaya asked, trying not to let anyone see the hopelessness that was settling in her heart.

"Now." Tokuma answered, fingering the dagger. "We research."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Hawk asked, folding her arms over her breasts.

"Just what I said." Tokuma answered, walking over to the computer and turning it on

Saoko.

The raven haired beauty watched as the sun dipped below the horizon, letting night settle comfortably over her. The door opened and she spun around, glaring at Exlim.

"You know better then to come in here without knocking."

"You know better that I don't give a fuck." He countered, taking a hit of his cigarette. Saoko reached over and plucked the smoke from his hand, taking a puff and handing it back.

"I should kill you." She seethed, making Exlim smirk.

"Go ahead." He muttered against her neck as he ran his tongue along it. She shoved him off and glared heavily at him.

"Death is a release, not a punishment." She countered coolly. "Now get the Chain."

"He has a name you know." He said, knowing that he was pissing her off and loving it.

"A name that I don't give a fuck about." She growled. "Now get the fucking Chain."

"Yes your highness." Exlim muttered sarcastically before slamming the door shut, returning moments later carrying Duke, bound and gagged, struggling to get free of his grasp. With the air of one that had done the same thing hundreds of times before Saoko strapped the youth to the bed, taking a syringe and filling it with clear liquid.

"Hold him." She commanded and Exlim complied, his green eyes screaming volumes of dislike for the women. She lowered the syringe to his arm and injected the fluid.

Duke was silent for a moment before he started screaming against his gag, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he struggled. The beeping of the monitor announced that his heart rate had elevated, all his vitals going off the charts.

Inside his mouth that was open from screaming you could see his canines visibly lengthen, his claws doing the same thing.

"Holy fuck." Exlim breathed as Duke visibly buffed, his eyes dim and faraway, but unmistakably alive.

"Just wait." The beeping slowed to a dangerous level before skyrocketing and finally settling to a normal pace.

"Holy shit." Exlim breathed, the truth of the success hitting him like a physical blow. "We did it."

"I did it." Saoko corrected, making Exlim's eyes darken with unmistakable annoyance. "Now wait until he regains consciousness then let him go - he knows what needs to be done."

"And what the fuck would that be?" Exlim sneered, irritation seeping into his voice.

"Why do you think I created him?" She asked, her voice taking on a tone that suggested she was talking to a five-year-old. "To kill." She answered, not even giving him a chance to answer. "Now watch him." She slammed the door behind her, and Exlim slammed his hand down on the table, shattering one of the syringes.

"That's the last fucking straw." He growled to himself. "That fucking bitch thinks that she can walk around her like she's Queen Shit, I'll fucking show her." And with that, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Elsewhere.

The screams from the top floor of the building above made the figures ears twitch ever-so-slightly, his head tilting up to stare at the window, the moon reflected in amber eyes that burned within the darkness.

'She's doing it again.' He thought sadly, shaking his head slightly. 'How many more until she's satisfied?' A noise from the side caught his attention and he ducked back into the shadows as an extremely pissed off looking male came out of the building and punched a wall, splitting his knuckles open a little.

He could smell the blood, tainted like his was, but it seemed that the serum hadn't taken a full hold on it's host yet, unlike what was happening to him.

'I have to stop her.' He thought sadly. 'Before this happens again I _have_ to stop her.' With that thought in mind he backed up and ran through the streets of Tokyo, no more then a shadow.

A/N:

Confused? Probably, I tend to do that a lot ne? Well, you'll understand soon enough! New characters in this chapter, you might have remembered Luke and Toby from Yami and Amaya's wedding, but if you don't, it's not terribly important. Anyways, not much else to say except please R&R!


	8. Exlim Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, just ma characters and the plot!

A/N: Heehee, back again! I know, you people just can't seem to get rid of me, lol. I'M SO FUCKING SORRY I HAVEN'T UPATED IN YEARS BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH EVERYTHING I BARELY HAD TIME FOR MY LIFE AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER! SUMMER IS HERE NOW SO I WILL UPDATE FREQUENTLY! GOMEN, GOMENM GOMEN! Anyways, you got to see some new characters in the last chapter so you're all happy. And get used to them because your going to be seeing a lot of them. Anyways, in this chapter Mr. Shadow Guy who was in the end of last chapter will be revealed and a surprise that I'm sure you all will like! Anyways, shout-outs!

Ok then, on with the fic!

Open My Eyes: Rise Of HellFire

Chapter Seven

Exlim Revealed (I know this title sucks but exams just ended and I can't think of anything better)

The moon was still simmering in the sky as the door to the building creaked loudly before banging loudly against the wall. The figure that had been waiting turned sharply, his eyes trying to focus in the darkness.

"She's done it again." A strange voice said, shaking his head sadly. In the darkness you could barely make him out, but one thing that stood out drastically was the way his yellow eyes seemed to catch the light, giving them the illusion of glowing.

"Are you planning on stopping her, Blake?"

"Yes." He answered with a sigh. "Before she does this again."

"Do you have something against her?"

"We've encountered each other." Blake answered in a tone that clearly said 'conversation over'. The second figure tried to move for the doors but Blake's quick reflexes cut him off before he could leave.

"Move." He said darkly, his ruby eyes catching the moonlight dangerously.

"We've gone through this, Yami. We have to let her assume that you're still dead."

"And risk her killing my wife and child!" He exclaimed angrily. "Goddammit Blake! I'm not going to sit idly by and watch that mad women destroy everything I care about!" Blake said nothing for a long while but ran his hand through his black hair and sighed. If one was to look closely, they would see that he had very defined claws on his hands. Finally, he spoke.

"Right now, we have her at an advantage." He answered. "If we let her think that the Chains are weak, she won't be a cautious - we have to let her nail her own coffin." This answer didn't seem to satisfy Yami because he slammed his hand down on the table making a dirty bowl bounce.

"Can't I tell Amaya that I'm at least alive? You have no idea what she must be going through!"

"I checked up on her and the other's earlier without their knowledge." Blake answered with almost unnerving calm. "She and Kasaku are both fine. Your cousin's are with them and Tokuma is looking up information on the Raiya's - he's quite good at hacking systems." The elder man sighed with defeat, knowing that Blake's idea was a good one even if he didn't like it.

"How long to have to keep low."

"Until it's the right time to make yourself known again." He answered, succeeding in frustrating Yami with his vague answers. "And when it's the right time to reveal myself to her - you should get some sleep."

"And what about you?"

"I never sleep." Was Blake's answer and Yami sighed, laying down on the cot that was in Blake's 'home', if you could call it that. He sighed before finally closing his eyes, letting the sounds of the city lull him to sleep.

Others.

"Here we go." Tokuma said pulling up a file on the computer. "Exlim 'The Scorpion' Makodo."

"What!" Amaya and Demi (the only ones besides Yami's cousins that were up) exclaimed, their faces contorted in shock.

"Exlim Makodo, he's a highly trained gangster/assassin, makes sense that he would be linked to Saoko Raiya and whatever she's up to."

"Let me see the picture!" Amaya demanded, practically shoving Tokuma out of his seat. At seeing his unmistakable looks she covered her mouth in horror before her expression turned to utter rage and she clenched her fists at her sides.

"That means……" Demi said, the realization sinking into her as well. Amaya nodded.

"The little fucker set us up."

"What?" Luke said, obviously confused at the women's anger. Without delay Amaya and Demi told Luke and Tokuma about them meeting Exlim at the race and how he suggested that they go out sometime. Tokuma said nothing the whole time, just remained thoughtful, taking into account everything that had been going on.

"Makes sense." He said after the girls finished their story. "Saoko needed someone to get close enough to you in order to make sure that you were at the right place, at the right time. It's now secret that Makodo's got looks, she figured that he's be able to get by on that alone."

"That bastard!" Amaya exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the desk. "That fucking little good-for-nothing little shit!"

"Whoa, Amaya, calm down." Luke said, gently taking her by the shoulders. "Just relax ok, were going to get him back for this, I promise."

"Your damn right we will." She vowed, her eyes burning with her old spark and pride. Secretly, Demi was relieved at her display of anger. Her silent and mist stare was beginning to concern her but seemed that she would pull out ok after all.

"Wait a second….." Tokuma muttered, zooming on the photo so that it showed his right arm and a bit of his back. "Guys, come here." He waved them over and instantly al three of them were leaned over the screen. "Look at that." He moved the mouse to the band tattoo that circled his upper arm.

"I've seen that before……….." Demi muttered out loud. "I just don't know where."

"From where doesn't matter." Luke answered. "It's the Hellfire tattoo, similar to your Chain one. We don't know if it's color coordinated like yours is, but that's really nor relevant. If he's a bonafide member of that gang, he's be high-ranking right off the bat."

"I'd imagine so." Amaya remarked, her voice dripping ice. Demi couldn't remember ever seeing Amaya this angry and to be honest, it sort of scared her.

"He's also been linked to dealing cocaine and heroin, but there's never been enough evidence to get him arrested for it."

"Sneak bastard." Luke muttered to himself.

"He's called the Scorpion because if the black tattoo of one on his back - some kind of assassin code or something."

"Ok." Amaya answered, reaching over for her gun. "We've got all we need to on him, let's go." At this she headed to the door but was quickly stopped by Tokuma, Luke and Demi.

"Amaya, calm down." Tokuma reason, holding her by her shoulders. "We can't rush into this, we have to plan everything carefully or it's only going to backfire in our face. Now give me the gun." His eyes looked on Amaya's that were burning fire.

"No, Tokuma." She said, deadly ice in her tone. "Move."

"Amaya, don't."

"Move Dammit!" She screamed, throwing her weight into him and shoving him out of her way. He stumbled back long enough for the black haired women to slip out of the door and into the car. But once she was in the car she lost her strength and resolve.

Away from prying eyes she was free to let her head lean against the steering wheel, two tears leaking out of her eyes as the gun dropped useless to the floor.

"This all your fault." She muttered to herself, hating her own careless trust of Exlim.

Inside.

"Shit." Luke cursed, preparing to run out the door when Tokuma's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Watch." The younger brother did as he was told as he watched Amaya enter the car, but never start it. "It's best to leave her alone, Luke, at least for now." He nodded and left turning to Demi who still looked worried for the health of her friend.

"You think it's safe to leave her alone with a loaded gun?" Tokuma nodded.

"She won't do anything to herself, if that's what you're worried about." He answered confidently. "And she won't leave that driveway while she fears weakness." Demi nodded slowly but she knew that as long Amaya was in that car with that gun, she wouldn't be getting any sleep.

Exlim.

He sat in the back of his car, a bottle of strong alcohol in his clawed hand, a cigarette in the other. The moon's light seeped into the car, combining with his good night vision so that no lights were needed.

Raging fury was still hot in his veins and his pride would not allow him to go back to Saoko until he found an outlet for his frustration.

A yell not to far off caught his keen hearing and his curiosity. Slipping out of the car he threw his cigarette to the ground and began walking in the direction of the cry. A few moments later he saw a gang of men in a circle around a female who was whimpering in pain.

"Where's our money bitch?" One demanded, kicking her when she refused to answer. Exlim smirked, the smell of blood from somewhere on her body getting him in the mood for a fight.

"Now, is that any way to treat a lady?" He asked calmly, leaning against the wall of the alley with a casual air. He really didn't give a damn that the women or her pain, he was just looking for an excuse to fight.

"Piss off asshole." One of the guys seethed, making Exlim laugh. He didn't have to have heightened night vision to see that the guy was pissed. He gestured to the group of guys that instantly came to his side, prepared to show Exlim his place. Exlim mustered a bored expression.

"Your not going to try and kill me are you?" He smirked as the four men charged at him, switchblades at the ready. He ducked, throwing the first one over his shoulder so that he landed with a audible crack to the pavement.

He smirked, not minding the other three that were smart enough to stay back and lifted the males head off the ground by his hair. His frightened eyes met with Exlim who smirked down at him, knowing that he was at the advantage.

"Stop!" The smaller man yelled, panic written all over his face, making Exlim anxious knowing that he was close to making a kill.

"And why should I?" The man remained silent, trying to find a good reason himself. His comrades had run off and the women watched Exlim with a mixture of gratitude and fear. "Too long." His fist came out and hit him, knocking his head into the ground.

A grunt of pain escaped his lips and Exlim attacked him again, using his unnatural strength to throw him into a wall. The more violent the fight got, the more Exlim wanted to kill him. He grabbed him by the shoulders, his hand around his throat.

"Did you know that you cane break a man's neck in less ten five seconds?" He asked innocently, increasing the pressure on his jugular.

"Please….." He whimpered, all of his past dominance and courage gone.

"There's also a main vein in your neck…….. jugular…..might have heard of it." At this, one claw pressed dangerously hard against the skin of the vein. "If it's punctured…… you'd bleed out in less then ten minutes……"

"Please, stop. Don't kill me, I don't want to die!"

"But what if I'm death and I claim you? What then hmm?"

"Your insane!" His victim cried in horror. Exlim merely smirked.

"Call me whatever you want, doesn't change the fact that your going to die." At this his claw pierced the flesh, blood instantly spraying from the wound, down the man's arms, onto the concrete, everywhere. It took a moment for him to see his own blood and then they hysterical screaming took over.

"Go on, scream all you want." He said, watching the man die in cold blood. The boy tried to scream again, but he was past that. Blood loss was starting to effect him and he passed out quickly. It was only then that he looked over at the women who's eyes were wide in horror.

He walked towards her and she instantly screamed, seeing the man's blood across Exlim's torso.

"Oh shut-up with that fucking wailing!" He yelled at her, silencing her with fear. Smirking, he leaned down so that his face was close to hers, fear had frozen her to the spot. "Run." He whispered, laughing with dark amusement as she practically tripped over herself in her eagerness to get away from the maniac before her.

She rounded the corner and he looked around casually.

"Well, I suppose I could call it a night." A mirthless chuckle emerged from him as he headed back towards his car. There, he might be able to deal with Saoko now that he had taken out his anger on yet another innocent person.

He put the car in gear and gravel spit up from the tires as he backed out of the parking lot.

Saoko.

She waited in her room, anger pulsing through her body at Exlim's bold defiance.

"So, are you planning on killing him anytime soon?" Yashi asked, a maniacal smile on her features.

"Soon." Saoko answered with a sigh. "I still need him."

"For what?"

"You'll see soon enough." She answered calmly.

"The Chain survived?" She asked, amazed at the success.

"Yes. He's going to be the key to destroying them from the inside out." Saoko answered, her voice the usual deadly calm. "Until then……" She reached into her pocket and producing a small, clear disk, barely noticeable to the human eye. "There's this." She handed it to Yashi who examined the small device.

"What the fuck is it?"

"A tracer as well as a webcam, it's connected to my computer." She replied, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag before continuing. "I need you to put it on Yami's wife, Amaya, whose still annoyingly alive."

"And how do you expect me to go about this?" The red haired women asked.

"Your a natural when it comes to this field." She replied. "Figure it out, I'll give you a hint - the little bitch has a necklace that if she lost, she'd be very grateful to whoever returned it." At this Yashi nodded, a knowing small creeping onto her face as she placed the device in her pocket.

"I'll see that it's done." Saoko nodded and exhaled the smoke.

"You'd better."

A/N:

Blah………….for some reason, I didn't like that chapter. I don't know why it just seemed very……I dunno. Meh, probably just me being weird but YAMI'S ALIVE! YAY! Anyways, next chapter should be better, I'm going to try and introduce a new character that will the love interest of one of Yami's cousins. Won't tell you who, but you'll know soon. And as for Duke well……he'll make his appearance soon. Anyways, you people know the drill, review, review. The faster you review, the faster updates come!


	9. From the Frying Pan into the Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO, just my characters. Minus Kaiya and Saoko who belong to DecepiveInnocence, with her permission.

A/N: Ok, I'm back after that rather shitty last chapter. Urg……ok, enough about that disaster, lol. And like I said, the love interest of one of Toby's cousins is introduced in this chapter. Anyways, not much else to say except read and enjoy and hopefully this chapter turns out better then last. Anyways, shout-outs!

Ok then……..

Open My Eyes: Rise Of HellFire

Chapter 8

From the Frying Pan Into the Fire

The dawn of the morning spilled it's rays of golden light onto the Earth, finally creeping onto the sleeping Exlim's face, making him stir and finally open his eyes. His hands rose up to shield his sensitive eyes from the damaging rays as he squinted, allowing his pupils to adjust to the light.

"Fuck." He grumbled, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as he looked around his car and then down to his shirt, which was still soaked in blood. Pulling it over his head, he threw it into the back of the car mentally making a note to wash it later.

He reached for his cellphone and noticed that there was at least 5 messages for him - no doubt left from Saoko. He smirked as he tossed it too into the back seat. So the bitch was after him was she? Well, she could damn well wait until he decided to come back.

It was about time to show her that he wasn't no lapdog and that he sure as hell wasn't going to eat from her hand like an obedient pup. He fired up the car and backed out the driveway slowly, memories from last nights kill still fresh in his mind, making him smile with satisfaction.

It had been awhile since he had killed someone with his bare hands and he liked it. Perhaps he would do some more killing today. Hell, he didn't have to worry about being caught by the cops, he was too skilled for that, to clever to allow himself to be caught. It had gotten to the point that he could randomly shoot people for fun and get away with it.

Maybe that's what he would do………

Chains.

Amaya stirred, slowly coming back into wakefulness as she shifted in the car seat. For a moment she wondered why she was sleeping in a car until the previous night's events played over her and she glanced at the still loaded gun on the floor. She thought about picking it up and hunting down the little bastard on her own, but she knew that she wouldn't get far until Luke and the others were chasing her.

Growling with inner frustration she got out of the car, kicking the door shut.

'Don't worry Exlim.' She thought to herself as she made her way to the house. 'I may not be able to hunt you down now, but I _will_ kill you for what you did to me.'

Demi.

She had been up all night, ever watchful of Amaya. Even after she had fallen asleep, she had watched her to ensure that she didn't wake up and try to go off on her own. She had even taken the liberty of moving the coffee pot so that it was right beside her. It was still filled with fluid from it's eighth pot.

"Where the fucks the coffee maker?" Seto's voice rang out in the early morning, making Demi jump as she turned to look at her boyfriend who was glancing around, clearly confused at the coffee's sudden disappearance.

"Over here." She replied. Her voice was raw and caked with sleep deprivation. In all honesty, she looked like Seto did when he had to pull an all-nighter to get things from the office done plus have time to have sex.

"You look like shit." He commented dryly, pouring the steaming fluid into a cup and drinking it straight black. "Have you been up all night?" Weakly, Demi nodded, her short hair bobbing. She was too tired to notice or even care that Seto had insulted her.

"I had to make sure that Amaya didn't do anything stupid." At this Seto rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ, you're not her fucking baby-sitter!"

"You'd be surprised." She muttered, just as the front door opened and Amaya stepped in, the clothes from yesterday still hanging off her body. A small look of shock crossed her features when she saw Demi seated on the sofa.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" She asked, reluctantly setting the gun down on the table. Demi watched the weapon as it left her hand, silently breathing a sigh of relief. The fact that Amaya had tried to kill herself two years ago was something that was still lingering in her memory, still something that she was always afraid would happen again.

"I haven't slept." She muttered, drinking coffee almost mechanically. At this Amaya threw up her hands in exasperation.

"I'm fine!" She declared, although she knew that here friend was only concerned for her. "Now get some fucking sleep and grab some concealor - you have bags under your eyes worse then my Grandmother did." Demi weakly nodded, not even bothering to muster up a look of disgust when Amaya mentioned a beauty product. The two watched her make her way upstairs, waiting until she was out of sight until Seto dumped what was left of his coffee down the drain and picked up his suitcase.

"I'm off." Was all he said before leaving, shutting the door behind him. A moment later she heard his car fire and watched it go down the street.

This was it, she was all alone. Just her, a loaded gun and a pot of coffee. Sighing she sat down and poured herself a cup staring into space as she thought of what she could do. Never in her life had she felt so totally alone, so totally hopeless, and so totally broken.

If this had happened before with Yami by her side, then together they would have been able to come up with something great. Together, they could rule the world if they wanted to……… but now she was alone. She was a Queen, yes, and she had her kingdom, but she was nothing without her king.

Before she knew what had happened, hot tears had sprung into her eyes and down her cheeks. She didn't try to fight them, not now that she was alone and her weakness could be shown without shame. To everyone else's eyes, she was a pillar of strength to the group, the leader, the one that was going to come up with some way to keep them all alive.

Nobody knew just how much she was truly suffering inside. How much she blamed herself for trusting Exlim, and how hopeless the whole situation seemed to be. In her distraction she didn't even notice Tokuma come into the room until she heard his voice: low, gravely, and smooth - much like Yami's had been.

"Are you ok?" The shock of him nearly made her drop her coffee cup and she hurried to wipe her eyes nodding as she forced a smile.

"Fine." She answered, standing up. As strange as it was, a sense of humiliation crept up into her face at the display of weakness that he had caught her in. "I was thinking of taking Kasaku to my mother's today, if it was safe enough."

"Probably safer there then here." He mused and Amaya nodded, walking past him to go up the stairs and retrieve her son when his hands gently grabbed her forearm, stopping her. She looked over at him with a look of mild alarm before she saw that he was smiling. A kind of sympathetic smile that for a moment made her angry. She didn't need his pity.

"I have to go." She muttered, turning away from him.

"Amaya, I know it's hard for you." He said gently. "You're probably in a lot more pain then we know and I want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I'm fine." She answered, the coldness of her voice surprising even herself. What was wrong with her? One would think that she would want to embrace Yami's only family, to keep them with her, but she couldn't help the feeling of anger that was induced by his pity.

She jerked her arm back and charged up the stairs, leaving Tokuma to gaze with a knowing confusion at her retreating back.

Saoko.

She stared at the rising sun with an dangerous, regal air as the large orb of light continued to awaken from it's slumber. Her face and eyes were hard, but not angry, her eyes blank, but holding a wicked intellect that few could only hope to understand.

The door behind her opened and a blond women stepped in, her blue eyes bright and happy. It almost made Saoko sick to her stomach. She rolled her and turned to face her.

"What Ming?" She demanded coldly, silently wondering why Marik had left her as the memory holder, so to speak. She was so weak, it was almost laughable.

"I was just thinking how great it is that we've finally killed the Chain King." She mused with a dark grin that made Saoko roll her eyes and the pathetic attempt at what some would call 'evil.' She was nothing more then and temperamental child hooker.

"Isn't it?" She mused dryly. "Now get out of my sight." A look of indignation crossed Ming's features as she glared at the sable haired beauty.

"Don't talk to me that way!" She demanded. "I'm the last surviving Dagger you need-" Her sentence was cut short by a telltale cracking sound as Saoko backhanded her, sending her into the wall where she gripped her red cheek in shock and pain.

"Don't talk to _me_ that way." She fired. "Just because you're the only surviving whore of a weak and long-dead gang doesn't make you any more important then a dog to me. The only reason I'm keeping you alive is that I still have a use for you."

The words hit Ming hard and she glared up at the leader of the Hellfire.

"You'll be sorry." She vowed, stocking out of the room, Saoko's dark chuckle at her back.

"On the contrary." She muttered darkly to herself as a small black animal jumped onto her lap. She smiled as she looked down at Shadow, her cat and stroked his ears, careful not to hurt herself on his spiked collar.

Her gaze shifted outside again and wondered if Yashi had completed her objective yet and sighed. Then her expression turned to a smile as she thought of Duke, still locked up like an animal waiting to be unleashed.

And when the time was right, unleash him she would.

Chains

Amaya smiled down at her son as she picked him up, a happy grin on his face, but there was a haunted look in his that tore her heart apart. Even though he was so young she felt that he knew the horrible truth - that Yami was dead and wasn't coming back.

She smiled softly, holding him against her. Feeling his mothers pain he remained silent and clung to her as she descended the stairs. Tokuma had woken Demi up and she sat on the couch looking burned out, staring into her coffee as if it was life itself.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked just as Luke walked in, his hair tied back in it's trademark braid. Toby was behind him with his arms folded lightly over his chest with a trademark casual gesture of his.

"Guess so." He said with a soft smile. Amaya nodded.

"We better get to the car then and get Kasaku to safety." She said, running her free hand through her hair. "I still don't know why I need fucking bodyguards though." She said, harsher then she meant it to be. Demi looked at her, but said nothing as her sleepily eyes darkened with concern.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Amaya just shook her head.

"Come on." She muttered and walked out the door and into the car. Tokuma took the drivers seat while Toby took the passenger and Demi went in the back. Luke had decided to stay back with Kaiya and the others who were still mourning the death of not only their leader, but Kaiya's love. With the double hit, it had rendered them an emotional train wreck.

Amaya held onto her child, staring out the window in a silence that carried throughout the car. And although the day was bright and cheerful, she didn't see any of it. She was lost in a whirlwind of swirling memories of Yami, Marik and the child that had resulted of her final and deadly mistake.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt something hot coarse down her cheeks.

Exlim.

The noonday sun only succeeded in annoying him with the heat of the summer that was fast rolling in. He still wouldn't return to the Hellfire - he had a point to prove and pride refused to permit him to let go until he was satisfied that he had proven it well.

He sighed, lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke calmly as he fingered the gun in boredom. He could shoot senselessly if he wanted to, but it seemed so underrated, so boring. The random kills weren't the thrilling ones that sent ripples into his spine, so he didn't bother.

What challenge would it be to hit an old lady doing her weekly shopping? Eventful - hardly.

He sighed and flicked his green eyes around, desperately searching for some escape from the hellish boredom his pride was making him endure.

Then he saw it.

A black car whose make was unmistakable. He had researched the damn Chains enough to no what models they used, the make, the color, hell probably even the damn venting systems and gas they used. And what he saw here, was sure as hell a Chain car.

A small smirk crawled unto his face as his grip on the gun tightened, the all to familiar excitement creeping into him.

Maybe he could find something to pass the time after all.

Amaya.

"So where's you're house?" Luke asked from the drivers seat, snapping Amaya out of her reverie. Her cheeks were still red with the humiliation of her tears and she half-glared at Luke as if he was responsible for her weakness.

"It's 72 Walnut Drive." She answered calmly, but it was plain to see that she had everyone unnerved by her sudden frostiness. Toby and Tokuma had only seen Amaya at her wedding and it seemed that she was something else - a shell of her former self filled with warmth and smiles. This shell gave no smiles, only cold looks and smothered tears.

A sudden sound of a gun and the shattering of glass forced a small scream out of Amaya's and Demi's mouth as Amaya instinctively dropped and wrapped her body around her child and peered about the car, trying to silence Kasaku's screams.

"What the fuck was that?" She demanded as another bullet shattered the back window, making everyone duck down, Tokuma reaching into the glove box and producing two guns, handing one to Toby. Amaya and Demi had pulled out there own.

"It came from over there." Toby replied, gesturing behind them.

"Wait here!" Tokuma shouted and ran out of the car, ducking behind it with his gun at the ready. Toby did the same, both pairs of blue eyes scanning the area, not that it was easy with pedestrians running every which way like ants whose hill had been dosed in gasoline.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Amaya shouted over her child's hysterical wails that she was still attempting to silence. Just then Demi growled and kicked the door open and ran across the street. "Demi!"

She punched the seat in frustration and cursed, the loaded gun still in her hands. She wanted to run out there and fight to, but maternal instincts to protect her son held here where she was. She smoothed his hair back and tried to comfort him, easing his cries at little as she looked around frantically.

"Who the fuck is doing this?" Toby shouted as he flattened himself against the car, ducking shots.

"I'm guessing something to do with Saoko Raiya!" Tokuma replied, blue eyes scanning the area.

"We have to shoot!"

"We can't!" Tokuma replied. "We might hit an innocent person!"

"Fuck it." Toby cursed and stood up running after Demi who was on the other side of the street, shoving through people in the direction of the shots. She knew she was being reckless, but like hell was she going to let another innocent person die. Plus, sleep deprivation wasn't exactly making it easy to think straight.

"Demi!" She turned to face Toby who was running towards and waved her hand.

"Go back!" She hollered. "Stay with Amaya and Kasaku!" He didn't listen, coming up beside her and looking around.

"It came from that way!" He declared, pointing at Exlim's car. Through the crowd he could barely make out a hand holding a gun.

"Little bastard." Demi seethed and ran straight for it.

"Demi!" Toby yelled, watching the short haired women heading straight into the line of fire before she was swallowed by people. "Fuck!" He cursed when a high pitched scream caught his attention. His head snapped in the direction to see a girl curled up in the street her hands over her head as another shot was fired, whizzing above her.

"Dammit." He muttered and ran towards her.

Demi.

She ran, pushing through the crowd with reckless fury as she headed straight for the car. Exlim growled and stepped out of his car seeing what Demi was doing. He aimed the gun straight for her heart just as she caught sight of him.

Going purely on wild instinct as she saw the gun she jumped into the air, heading straight for his body. Time seemed to stand still as his finger jerked and pulled the trigger while Demi's body gilded. Her hand curled around his wrist, the force of her body knocking them both to the ground.

He cursed as the bullet went aimlessly into the air, his body hit the ground and the gun flew out his hands. Demi's eyes widened for a moment as she saw Exlim, her shock giving him time to punch her off him and grab the gun, shoving it against her neck.

"You!" She yelled, trashing against him as he straddled her to keep her still. "You little bastard!"

"Hey hunny." He cooed with a smirk. "Miss me?"

"How could you!" She yelled, seeming not to care that a gun was pressed against her jugular. "How could you kill him!"

"Easy." He drawled before his eyes glinted with victory. "And killing you won't be any harder." Time seemed to stop as the click of the hammer being pulled back filled her ears.

Toby.

He pushed through the crowd with abandon as he headed for the girl. She seemed so utterly helpless he wondered how the hell she had gotten herself in the middle of this. He shook his head as he figured she was out strolling and innocently got guns fired at her.

He grabbed her wrist, making her look up. Blue eyes locked with brown for an instant before he started dragging her. She let out a yell and tried to strike him.

"Let go of me!"

"Look!" He said, shaking her slightly. "Do you want to be shot or no?" She shut up and he dragged her to the car, ducking bullets and covering her head so that any bullets would hit his hand instead. They both ducked behind the car as the shoots ceased.

The girl was sobbing by now, covering her face as her hands shook. Tokuma just looked at his cousin who blandly said.

"She was going to be shot." Tokuma just nodded and leaned against the car, his heart thumping as he asked the question that was nagging at both of them.

"Do you think Demi's ok?"

"I don't know." Toby replied. "But we can't stay here much longer."

"Oh God……." The girl muttered to herself as she continued sobbing.

"You ok?" She looked up at Toby, blue eyes shimmering with tears. She appeared to have lost to ability to speak. Toby sighed. "Do you have a name?"

"Lin." She muttered, hugging herself. "Lin Sakua."

Amaya.

Amaya curled around her son as he exhausted himself, his cries subsiding for a moment, making her breathe a sigh of relief. She finally lifted her head as the gunshots faded and glanced around wildly. She knew that Toby had brought someone but didn't know who or why. All she was worried about was her son……. And Demi.

The door opened and Amaya ducked down, preparing for the worst when she saw that it was Toby and Tokuma accompanied by a blonde girl.

Tokuma hopped in the drivers seat and slammed the door.

"Go!" Toby shouted and with a lurch the car started forward.

"What the hell!" Amaya shouted, startling Lin with he outburst. "What about Demi?"

"We can't stay here any longer!"

"Like hell!" Amaya yelled, opening the car door before turning to Toby. "Watch Kasaku!"

"Amaya don't!" But it was too late, the sable haired girl had already jumped out of the car. She curled around her gun as she hit the pavement and rolled, grateful that her leather clothing provided some protection. Cars swerved around her, nearly hitting each other to avoid hitting her.

She glanced back only for a moment to see Lin shakily slamming the door before hopping to her feet. She glanced around the crowd calling her name and finally gave up, deciding to head where the shoots had come from.

"Like fuck I'm leaving her behind." She muttered and started running, pushing through the crowd with reckless abandon.

A/N:

Wow, didn't realize this chapter got so long! Well, it's not like any one you are complaining, lol. Anyways, as always please leave a review and tell me what you think and I will try to update within a reasonable time limit.


	10. To Catch a Wolf Without being a slut

Disclaimer: I wish……….

A/N: Well, here I am…….again. I haven't been writing this fic but I am hell-bent on getting a chapter done tonight if it kills me! Lol, ok not that hell-bent but you get the idea.

Ok then……..here we go

Open My Eyes: Rise Of HellFire

Chapter Nine

To Catch a Wolf……..Without Being a Slut!

Exlim stared down at the smaller women, the gun pressing uncomfortably against her jugular. However, if one were to look at her eyes, you would have seen fear last on the list of other high emotions to be found there. Fury was only one of them.

"Any last words sweetheart?"

"Ya." Demi bit out. "You're a cock sucking bastard and I hope to see you in hell."

"Wow." He mused calmly. "You kiss your mama with that mouth?"

"Go to hell."

"And here I was trying to make friendly conversation." He smirked as his hand tightened on the trigger. "One……..two………thr-"

"Don't you dare!" The yell from behind him was followed quickly by the feeling of a rather hard fist against the back of his head that made him hold it in pain.

"You little-"

"Save it." Amaya commanded. "Don't worry you're next."

"Am I ever glad to see you." Demi said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Ya, well, next time it happens, make sure you ask yourself how many times I've saved it." Turning away from Demi Amaya fixed her furious eyes on Exlim, every bit of hatred inside her shining through clear as day. "And you, when I'm through with you you're going to wish your father had fucked some other chick that night."

"If it's any consolation, I already do." He replied with a smirk, his hands in the air, held up by Amaya's gun.

"Come on." Demi said, dusting herself off. "Let's get back to the car."

"Can't." Amaya answered. "It left."

"It what?"

"Left." She repeated. "It wasn't safe with Kasaku, so they left. I jumped out of the car though." At that, Demi only shook her head.

"Only you." She muttered.

"They don't call me the one and only for nothing." She replied with a wink.

"Hello!" Exlim said from his place on the ground. "I hate to break up your lesbian love scene here but weren't you in the middle of killing me?" He grinned in a way that was slightly eerie, but that showed that he was having more then his fair share of fun.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a smartass." Demi mused, her heart rate going back to normal. At least it wasn't thudding in her ears anymore.

"Get in the car." Amaya commanded, glaring at Exlim with a look that could stop a raging bull.

"What?"

"Get in the car!"

"Alright, alright." He muttered, getting into his car. "Keep your panties on."

"No problem." She shot back as he slide into the drivers seat. "Keep moving."

"What?"

"What, do you not speak English?" Amaya snapped. "Get in the fucking passengers seat!"

"Hey listen hunny, this is my car." He growled, but Amaya only smirked as Demi got into the back seat. For once, Demi didn't complain about not getting shotgun. Like hell they were going to leave him in the back seat unattended.

"Mine now baby." She muttered, holding up the keys.

"How the hell did you-?"

"You can thank Demi for this one." Amaya beamed, starting the engine and moving onto the road. They went down a few streets until they were nearing Amaya's mother's place. "Demi, now!" Without hesitation, the short haired girl hit the larger male squarely in the neck. His body slumped forwards, unmistakably unconscious. Like hell they were going to show where Amaya's mother and baby were. "Nice one."

"Why thank you." The two girls smirked as they pulled onto Walnut drive, slowing the car until Amaya recognized the car and the house. She put on the brakes and noted that people were instantly at her mothers door, protecting both her and Kasaku against the unknown car.

"It's us!" Amaya called, stepping out of the car with her hands up. The others instantly lowered their weapons upon seeing Demi as well.

"Ya, we made it." Demi added. "With some cargo to boot." At this she gave the unconscious Exlim a small nudge which did nothing.

"How did you guys do this?" Tokuma asked, apparently impressed with the two women.

"Hey, we needed a lift." Demi answered. "Exlim had one." At the mention of the word Exlim, Toby, Luke and Tokuma looked as if they could kiss the both of them. Demi wished Tokuma would.

"Where's Kasaku?" Amaya demanded, looking around for her son.

"With your mother, safe." Tokuma assured her. "Come on." Amaya nodded and walked into the house followed closely by Demi. Instantly she heard a shout of 'Mommy' and a small child rushed into her arms seconds before Amaya was caught in a rib crunching hug.

"Mom!" Amaya declared, half from joy, half from pain. "Mom, I'm fine…….but I won't be if you crush my ribs!" The women chuckled and pulled away from her only daughter.

"You had me terrified when these guys showed up without you!" She exclaimed. "I thought you were lying shot somewhere in an alley way…….or stabbed……..or set on fire……….."

"Mom!" Amaya said, making her mother look her in the eye. "I'm fine!"

"You better be!" She said. "Kasaku needs you."

"And Kasaku will always, always have me." Amaya assured, handing the infant to her mother and then taking a seat. It was only then that she noticed the blonde girl with large doe eyes staring up at her.

"Toby saved her." Tokuma explained, reading the questions in Amaya's eyes. "She was caught in the crossfire."

"You ok?" Weakly, the blonde girl nodded.

"Just scared." She muttered over her tea and Amaya couldn't help but wonder why everyone seemed to think that tea could solve all of life's problems. "Anyways, I'm Lin." Amaya smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile. The girl was obviously terrified.

"I'm Amaya and this is Demi." The girl smiled sheepishly and Amaya relaxed at seeing that she wasn't overly traumatized.

"Wow, you look like you've seen a ghost." Demi added, making Lin look down, a pink tinge going to her cheeks. "But I suppose that's allowed when you were almost Swiss cheese."

"Hey, sweetie, stupid question but do you want some coffee?" Amaya's mother asked, holding up the coffee pot. Amaya just nodded yes enthusiastically, all of the days events catching up to her.

"Ya, coffee would be great." Demi added. "I love the stuff, but it makes me pee like a pregnant women."

"Been there, done that." Amaya muttered. "I had to go the bathroom like every five minutes - not good for road-trips." A weak chuckle escaped Demi as she handed the coffee to Amaya who took a hearty swing. Demi wondered if she had even tasted it.

"So what are we going to do about Exlim?" Luke asked, throwing navy bangs out of his face.

"All in favor of a slow and painful death, say I." Amaya muttered, both her and Demi raising their hands and saying 'I' simultaneously. Tokuma, Luke, Toby and Lin however, stayed stock still. "That meant say 'I' you know."

"Amaya, Demi, I'm sure you would love to kill Exlim -" Tokuma began, taking the alpha male role.

"Fucking right we would." Demi exclaimed. "He almost killed me!"

"But we can't." He finished. Amaya smacked Demi for swearing in front of Kasaku. "He may know something about the Hellfire, and right now, it's all we have. We know nothing about these people."

"What about torture? Torture's good" Amaya said in a voice that held no hint of a joke and her eyes had darkened from blue to almost navy. Everyone was silent for a moment before she stood up, draining the last of her coffee. "Mom, thanks for everything, keep Kasaku safe." She walked over and kissed the child on the forehead. "Be good baby, and listen to Grandma, ok?"

"I will Mommy." He replied happily and she fought down tears, trying not to think that when all this was said and done, Kasaku might be another parent short. Amaya's mother said goodbye to her daughter and Amaya wasted no time in grabbing the gun she had left on the table and walking purposely out the front door. Everything about her air said that she was prepared to kill at any cost.

"Tokuma, Luke, Toby - take Lin in the car you came in." She ordered. "Me and Demi will take Exlim back and figure out what to do with him." No-one dared to argue with her as she climbed into the drivers seat, Exlim still unconscious in the passengers seat. She stared the engine and all she could think about was her desire to cause Exlim as much pain as she could in vengeance for tearing apart her family and her life.

Yashi.

She waited outside the Moto residence, silent as a shadow. Her long blood red hair was pulled into a ponytail and hidden under her jacket. Anyone passing by would have thought she was a statue for the amount of movement she made.

Then, suddenly she ran towards it, never breaking her stride. She stopped behind the house and stared at the security camera before taking out her gun, screwing on the silencer and taking it out. She smirked, climbing up the walls and through one of the bedroom windows. It had a slightly abandoned look and she decided that she would pass it.

Cameras were useless if no-one was going to be on them. She slipped out of the door, guns at the ready. She knew there were still people in here. Weak people who had locked themselves in their rooms to mourn the loss of only to lives. They were nothing for her. They were easily avoided.

She made quick time getting to the living room, where she knew most people talked and made plans. She smirked and set up the nearly invisible camera in record time before chuckling darkly to herself and going out the front door, closing it behind her as if she never were.

Chains.

Amaya drove, glancing into her back mirror to check on Exlim every few seconds before Demi finally spoke up.

"Hello. I am here you know." She said, waving her hands in an exaggerated manner. " He's not going to get anywhere with me here. I'm not incompetent."

"Sorry." She muttered, pulling into the driveway of her house, Tokuma and the others pulling in behind her. "I just worry, you know?" Her short haired friend nodded.

"I know." Amaya stepped out of the car and walked with sharp strides to the back door. Conveniently it was around the same time that Exlim slowly began to come back to the waking world. However, his eyes were barely open when he felt someone pulling him none too gently out of the chair. He looked up to see that black haired girl, Amaya staring down at him coldly, gun in the hand that wasn't dragging him.

"Well, good morning to you to Princess." He sneered as she pulled out of the chair.

"Shut up." She snarled, sticking the gun to his temple. "Walk." Everyone watched them as Amaya lead him into the house, no doubt ready in case Exlim tried to make any sudden movements.

"Where are we putting him?" Luke asked, falling in behind her.

"Cell." She answered. "Yami installed a couple in case shit like this ever happened."

"Oh ya." Exlim said, as if suddenly struck by inspiration. "He's the dead guy, right?" At this, Amaya snapped. Faster then most would have imagined she had flipped him and he was on the ground, boot heel against his throat.

"Amaya!" She wasn't sure who said that and she really didn't care. All that mattered was her putting more pressure on the boot. He began choking, grabbing the boot like he was trying to get it off him. Or at least, that's what they thought until he twisted her leg, sending her sprawling onto the ground. Smirking he made to dart to nearest window but he never made that far because Hawk came out of nowhere and grabbed him. (A/N: Um, ya I sort of forgot that Tokuma and Luke's sisters existed so I'm just putting them in now………..uh ya……. #Sweatdrop#)

"Not so fast sparky." Her gun was at his chest and he shrugged.

"Ok, you win." He said, trying to take advantage of the fact that the falsely tall women was blonde.

"Really?" She asked, pretending to be stupid.

"No." He answered, smirking as he went to punch her in the face. She caught it, which would normally have blocked it but then again, Exlim wasn't exactly a normal human being. Hawk let out a small scream as she went flying back, landing with a hard thud on the ground.

He wasn't free 20 seconds before a knife whizzed through the air, embedding itself in his shoulder. He let out a cry of pain that was more like a howl and everyone fell silent as Amaya walked to him, ripping the knife out. She didn't say anything to the others, just brought him into a closet that was really a cover for a cell. She punched the code in quickly and it opened, revealing a metal cage with a table and a chair.

"Enjoy your new home away from home bastard." She hissed, throwing him in it and shutting the door which instantly locked with a keypad lock.

"Bitch." He muttered. Amaya only smirked and slammed the second door shut, walking back into the room. Everyone was staring at her and she had a good idea why. What she had done probably wasn't needed but she didn't care. This guy had fucking killed her husband. He deserved worse.

"He's in the hidden cell. He shouldn't be getting out anytime soon." She turned and walked away, heading up the stairs without a backwards glance to anyone.

"She's getting colder." Demi said to no one in particular. "That's not a good sign."

"She's hurting right now." Luke assured, resting his hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine."

Yashi.

She smirked and leaned back in her chair, watching the monitor on her laptop. She couldn't get any images but the sound was loud enough to be picked up from the device. From what she could hear, they had someone captured. She lazily reached out and dialed Saoko's number. It didn't even ring twice before her voice came over the other line.

"What?" She snapped.

"I have some information." She said and instantly Saoko dropped the cold tone. "I think the Chains have captured someone and is holding them at their residence." At this Saoko reasoned that maybe she wouldn't have to kill that son of a bitch Exlim after all.

"Do you know who?"

"No." Yashi answered. "I think it's a male, one of them referred to the person as a he." Saoko nodded on the other line.

"Well, keep tabs on them." She commanded and then hung up. Yashi put her cellphone down and turned her attention back to the monitor. So far, this looked as if it was going to be a very boring job.

Toby.

Lin's eyes were huge when Amaya had thrown the knife into Exlim's shoulder without a trace of emotion. Toby had seen it and quickly ushered her away in case things got any worse which, luckily they didn't. And now she was sitting in his room, on his bed and looking more then a little uncomfortable.

"You ok?" She jumped, as if she had forgotten he was there and nodded quickly.

"Fine, a little shaky but fine." Toby nodded in understanding.

"Makes sense." He answered. "To be honest, I think we all are." She turned her head to the side and stared at him.

"You don't seem shaken at all." He smiled as he pulled of his shirt. Embarrassed, she looked away but couldn't help stealing a glance at his well toned chest.

"I am, believe me." He answered. "I guess I just got used to hiding it from people." Lin opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but a women's voice calling him grabbed his attention.

"Toby!" He stuck his head out into the hallway to see his twin sister, Sukari walking down the hallway.

"I'm in here." She poked her head into the room and smiled at her brother who was really more of an extension of herself.

"There you are." She hugged him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Oh!" Lin exclaimed, surprised. "Is she your girlfriend?" At this, both of them laughed, shaking their heads.

"Hell no!" Toby exclaimed. "She's my twin sister." Feeling instantly stupid she looked down and blushed. Of course they were twins, they looked a lot of like for Pete's sake.

"Oh, sorry." Sukari laughed and smiled.

"No problem." She answered. "We get that all the time. I'm thinking we should just start going out that way people will leave us alone."

"Uh, speak for yourself." Toby added, looking nervous. "Believe it or not, I have a limit and that would be it." Sukari chuckled and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and slipped into a different shirt, looking over at Lin who was resolutely looking at anywhere but him. Finally, she had to look over and her blush deepened as she found herself very happy that Sukari wasn't his girlfriend.

Exlim.

He was laying on the table in the cage, staring up blankly at the light above him. He was bored as hell, not to mention he really wanted a fucking cigarette and the pain in his shoulder had lowered to nothing more then a dull throb. He just really wanted a cigarette.

"Fucking bitch." He snarled tapping his foot in boredom. "Fucking little bitch."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He looked to see Amaya stepping out of the shadows, a cigarette pinched between her two fingers. "Which is more then I can say for you."

"Gimme that." Amaya looked down at the cigarette and lazily threw it to him not really understanding why. He took a drag and visibly relaxed, exhaling the smoke calmly. "So what did you come in here for anyway? Give me some food? Water maybe? Or maybe you just came to see if I had started chewing off my own arm in boredom yet."

"We're going to make a deal." Her voice was cold, hard, her eyes matching them. He could tell that this one had a hell of a temper on her. He wondered if that would make her good in bed. He would bet dollars to donuts that she was a wildcat when she wanted to be. He looked up with exaggerated shock.

"Are we?" She nodded.

"You tell us everything about the Hellfire, and I'll let you go." He whistled and started walking towards her in his cage.

"Well, aren't we Little Miss Bitch?" He asked teasingly. "Kinda reminds me of this chick that I used to work for…………. short, bitchy, really good in bed - or walls for that matter actually." He grinned and Amaya rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about who you're fucking." She snapped. "You're going to tell us about the Hellfire, or you can rot in here." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, tough." He mocked. "Now, about that bitch I was banging hmm………… short, black haired, answers to the name Saoko…."

"You're banging Saoko?" She asked, not masking her surprise. "I thought she was supposed to be an Amazon." Exlim smirked in a way that tended to make him very sexy, but his looks were entirely lost on Amaya. She hated him too damn much.

"Amazons still need to get laid." He answered casually, dropping the cigarette butt on the ground and crushing it with his heel. "Unless they're dykes. And I happen to know that she prefers cock to cunt."

"Good for you." She replied bitingly. "Now, are you going to tell me or no? I'm not going to waste my time." He smirked and laid back on the table, clearly saying that he was staying right where he was. "Fine then - rotting down here it is. Have fun going through nicotine withdrawal symptoms." And with that she slammed the door behind her, leaving him again in silence.

"Ah fuck."

Amaya.

She came back into the living room, placing her gun on the table. Everyone turned to look at her except Hawk and Sidney who were talking animatedly to each other about something that sounded like cars…… either that or bars but Sidney didn't seem the bar type.

"So, how did it go?" Demi asked as Amaya flopped down beside her, clearly annoyed.

"He's shagging Saoko and not about to tell us diddly fucking squat."

"Oh joy." Demi drawled. "We have a stubborn man-whore." Just then the door opened and Seto walked through it, setting his briefcase down. "Speaking of stubborn man-whores….." Demi looked over at him and then went up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So, did anything new happen?" At this Demi and Amaya grinned at each other.

"I think you should sit down." Nearly an hour later Seto sat there, absorbing that happened with indifference.

"And you're sure that's everything?" He asked slowly. Demi and Amaya looked at each other.

"Hmmmmm, running around, almost getting shot, jumping out of a car, getting guns pressed to various body parts, throwing a knife into Exlim's shoulder………. ya, that about covers it." Amaya nodded as if agreeing with herself. Seto rubbed his temples, this was going to be a long night. A few moments went by before Demi stood up.

"I'm going to see if I can get Kaiya out of the Fortress of Solitude. See if she wants to use the gun room or something."

"You're going to be in there with her right?" Seto asked, Demi shook her head.

"No, why?" She asked. Seto looked at her with a semi annoyed expression on his face.

"It's best to go in pairs." He replied. "You never know what could happen." Demi shrugged, heading for the door.

"We'll be fine." She closed the door behind her, not leaving any room for argument. Seto just shook his head wearily.

"That girl….."

Kaiya.

She hadn't eaten in three days, hadn't even moved really. She had no desire for such trivial things anymore, trying to keep herself alive seemed such as waste. Mai had come in a few times, trying to get her to eat, talk, but she just told her to go away. She hadn't meant to be cruel, but she didn't really care either.

She had nothing to care about now. The door opened and she looked up, expecting to see the curly blonde locks of Mai, but was instead greeted with the black and lime-streaked hair of Demi. However, the change didn't change her mood in the least.

"Go away Demi." She muttered, but Demi was not to be easily deterred.

"You need to come out of here sometime."

"For what?" She replied, tears leaking out under her eyes. "I have nothing now!"

"You still have people that love you." Demi replied, grabbing Kaiya's wrist and leading her outside the bedroom. "At least do something, shoot something for all I care. Go to the target practice room - you just have to get out of this room, it's not healthy." Kaiya made some kind of feeble noise, but let Demi lead her to the room nonetheless.

"I have some stuff I need to fix on my bike anyway." She placed her hands firmly on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the stubborn blonde before her. Kaiya growled and got up slowly.

"Fine." She muttered darkly. "Fine."

"Right this way." She said, holding her arms out in a exaggerated gesture as Kaiya walked slowly out the door lazily grabbing a few guns from her dresser. Maybe having them in her dresser wasn't such a great idea. She had been tempted to use them on herself these days. The two girls walked into the garage which lead to the gun room.

"Are you coming with?" She asked dully. Demi shook her head.

"Nah, I have to tune up my bike." She nodded and walked into the room, never thinking anything of it. Neither one of them did until she heard gunshots and even then it took her several seconds to recognize the sound as anything other then ordinary. 'Wait………… it's a soundproof room………. fuck!' Throwing down the bike part she ran into the room.

And all she could think was blood.

There was so much fucking blood.

A/N:

MMMWWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #Cough, cough # Crap, I swallowed my gum. Anyways, cliff hanger heehee! I didn't expect the chapter to go on as long as it did, I thought it was end somewhere between seven and eight pages but then I added the scene with Exlim in the cage and all. Anyways, next chapter will reveal what happened to Kaiya…….until then you're just going to have to wait for me to get my lazy ass writing! Fuck, you're screwed, lol.


End file.
